HTTYD 4: rise of the planet of the dragons
by Sol1234
Summary: It's been over 2000 years since the dragons fled hidden to the hidden world. A company dedicated to magic and medicine determined to advance Humanity made questionable practices that bring humanity's downfall and the rise of dragons REVIEWS are welcome
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Here is a rewrite of the prologue of the story**

 **Prologue**

" _When I was a young hatchling, there were once creatures called humans. Many dragons today would not remember how they are gone but I myself are one of the few who witnessed the fate of the human race. Let me tell you a story about my life and how we dragons have become the new dominate species"_

(Around the night time ocean near the coast of Sweden)

Four ships are seen sailing to a location, escorting a carrier ship with a few choppers. The fleet are heading to a large hole in the middle of the ocean. Inside the hole, a strange glow can be seen inside. Whatever the glow is, the armada are sailing towards it.

The ships finally stop in front of the giant hole safely.

Inside the command center of the carrier, a team of human workers are seated into their position getting monitors ready. In the center of the room is the captain of the vessel who wore a leather trench coat with a captain cap on top.

"Get the intercom ready", the captain orders.

One of the workers make a salute as he approaches one of the switches to activate the intercoms.

()

Outside the carrier are a team of four agents heading to the helicopter for a mission. As they board, two pilots who were waiting for them climbs into the cockpit of the chopper.

The team consists of one sergeant male, two young private boys, and one lieutenant female all wore dark blue combat fatigues and plated armor. They also carried weapons to defend themselves for the mission ahead.

With the team boarded in, a hologram in the center glows to reveal the captain who is going brief them about the mission.

"Alright Scout team 7 listen up! You are about to enter a secret place that we have been keeping secret for many years. According the records, the place is called 'the hidden world' which is said to house an entire alien world populated by what many ordinary humans call mythical creatures known as Dragons."

"WHAT!?" a young private shouts in amazement, "Are you serious?"

"Yes private and because you are new, let tell you something. Like it or not turns out dragons are very much real and they have hiding under our noses this whole time. Only we, the employ of Magi prime knows about them so we are not allowed to tell anyone. Got it?"

The team nods letting the Captain know so he continues.

"Your mission is to collect two Dragon eggs from each of the targeted nests for the yearly restocking."

"Yearly restocking?" another private asks with his brow raised.

"As much as I want to explain more but we have a mission to do, so I am going to give you all the list of nests for you gather the two eggs. Are you all ready?" The captain asks them.

"We are clear as the light blue sky sir" the Sergeant states as he cocks his weapons like an action hero.

"All right team 7, in three, two, one!" The cap counts down as the helicopter's engines start.

The helicopter takes off the carrier as it flies into the giant hole to get inside the hidden world. Inside the long glowing tunnel, the team seems to be a bit excited.

"My gosh, we are actually going to see real dragons!" a female sques.

"Dude when I was a kid, I always dreamed about dragons being real!" one of the privates rant like a fanboy.

The Sergeant just sat around listening to two of his team acting like children.

The other private just held onto his weapon looking very scared. He is probably afraid of what the dragons might do to him. Whatever the case it might be, he signed up to be a soldier which means he must show no fear.

"Guys! You better come look at this!" one of the pilots calls out to them. The team peak through the nearby windows to see a coral wonderland, the legendary hidden world.

As briefed by the captain, the world is filled with all kinds of dragons; some were sleeping, some are wrestling, drinking, fighting, or eating some of the marine life that swam in the waters.

"Activating tactical cloak" the other pilot speaks as he presses a nearby buttom causing the copter to turn invisible.

The helicopter lands around a cliff and the team hops out with their weapons drawn. The female Lt. also holds a special brief case as part of the mission. Leaving the copter behind, the team make their way across the path while admiring the sights of the alien world.

"Dude. This place is like we just discovered a whole new planet!" one of the two privates speaks in amazement.

"This place is just so beautiful and colorful! Oh what if we find some adorable waby wagons!" the woman spoke like a little girl who discovered a magical land of faires. The other Private paid more attention to the flocks of dragons who have not spotted them yet. He is obviously scared of what happens if they see them.

"Pipe down guys, we don't want get their attention. This place might be pretty, but it is still dangerous. If been here before." The sarge explains.

"You were here before?" the scared private asks.

"I did and the last time we messed up, almost my entire old team got eaten"

The scared private makes a gulp after the sarge explains his role. A part of wants to feel safe knowing that they are with an expert right?

So the team eventually come across the first nest. According to the list, it is the nest of Terrible terrors. The Sarge picks up the first two eggs while the LT drops her case and opens it up. Turns out the case is a teleporter for the eggs to be tansported to the command. The Sarge places the eggs into the case while the privates kept guard. The eggs in the case glow bright and vanished. The Lt. crosses out the first dragons family on the list.

For the remainder of the mission, the team gather all the required eggs from the remainder nests. So far so good. No dragon have spotted them yet. However when the nightlight nest, the last of the list comes next a nearby Nightlight father with black scales and purplish white spots slept with his mate.

()

Dragon father slept until he heard footsteps making him slowly wake up. He looks around to spot the human team approaching the nest of five eggs. Father instincts kicking in, the drake begins to make a threating growl at the intruders.

()

Finally near the final nest, the Lt. places the case while the two privates kept watch and the Sarge grabs the two eggs. After placing the two eggs they teleport allowing the Lt. to close the case.

"Mission accomplish, such a shame we have to leave now" the Lt. sadly sighs. She really wanted to stay longer.

"Well honey, maybe next year we get picked for this mission again and we could admire the beauty all we want" One of the privates states.

"While tring not to get killed as well" the scared private added. The scared private walks up to the nest to get a closer look at the nest while his collegues prepare to head out. Suddenly, a Hugh Nightlight dragon lands in front of him giving him a threating snarl.

"GUYS!" The scared privates calls out as he back peddles in fear while the giant fury slowly walks up still growling. The remainder of the team notices in shock, rushes up to their comrade and drew their weapons.

"You and what army big mother fxxxer" the Sarge taunts with his Tesla canon aimed at the dragon.

Another Fury, a smaller female lands right next to her mate to assit. The team were still confident as they outnumber the two dragons.

Out of nowhere, the male dragon's back start to glow blue. As it glows blue, the male lifts himself up on his hind legs to make a big roar causing the team to cover their ears.

The flocking dragons nearby heard the call as they flock to assit the fury family like a kings army.

"Oh God… we came across the alpha dragon!" the Sarge tells his team as they get surrounded by the dragon hoard.

"Oh God were screwed!" the scared private shrieks as he feels his heart rate increase. The Sarge however had a plan.

He looks at his team and tells them, "by the count of three I am going to blast those oversized lizards to stun them and we will make a run for it back to the copter got it!"

The team nods as the Sarge aims his canon at the Alpha dragon who looks at them with his snarl and counts, "3…,2.., 1!" and he shoots his canon directly at the dragon as the sparks of electricity chains to the nearby dragons knocking most of them out.

The team begins their escape as the alpha dragon recovers to fly after them to get back his eggs while being followed by the dragons to aid him on his chase.

()

As the pilots of the chopper were drinking their coffee they heard a voice in the intercom.

"This is Sarge to pilot, we are on our way begin your engines now! Repeat begin your engines now! We are being pursued code red!"

The pilots turn their head after listening to the intercoms to see the team running back into the copter. Once inside, the pilots begins the copter as the dragons begin to close in. One of the privates arm the turret to begin shooting at the flock of dragons as the copter begins its flight.

()

Up in the sky, the increasing hoard of dragon chase after the copter. The team inside the copter use their weapon to shoot down as much dragons as they can. One terrible Terror latches on trying to break in through the window only for the Lt. to push him off.

The Private on the turret kept on using it to mow down many of the flocks of dragons while missing the alpha one who manages to dodge it.

The Sarge tries to hit the alpha with his tesla gun but the dragon in chase is very intellegant not wanting to get hit by the object again.

"OH GOD THERE IS TOO MANY OF THEM! WHY ARENT WE OUT OF HERE YET!" the Scared Pilot complains while using his AR-15.

"IF WE GET OUT THE DRAGONS WILL FOLLOW US TO COMMAND AND WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" The pilot answers.

"Guys I have an idea!" all heads turn to the Lt., "What about I use a spell to blind the dragons who are following us? If so it could buy us time to use the tactical cloak"

The Lt. takes out her wand to prover her point. It is a risky move but they would do anything to get out of the mess as of now. The Lt. opens up the window while the remainder of the team kept shooting. Raising her wand she shouts "FLARA!"

From her wand a big flash of light shines so hard causing all the pursuing dragons to cover their eyes making them temporary blind.

()

After the flash dies out, the Alpha fury opens his eyes to see the intruders are gone. He and the other dragons land on the nearby surface. The Alpha looks around trying to find the trespasser but no avail. Tears start to come out of his eyes for him to make a big roar in agony as the intruders got away with some of his eggs.

 **I hope this rewrite of the prologue is better than the other one**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fury and the Nightmare

Alright here is the redo of chapter 2 of HTTYD as a way to re organize. So with further ado enjoy and if you have questions don't hesitate to ask

Chapter 1 the monster and the fury

(Years later inside a basement of an unknown location)

Deep within the basement of a strange facility filled with various habitats containing different types of dragons was a male nightlight fury with purple eyes and purplish-white markings who seemed to be resting on a rock located around the corner of the habitat that contained all the other Nightlight furies who were either resting as well or playing around.

The Habitat that Nightlight Furies were in was a pretty large one in size. The Ground had artificial grass, many large boulders, and as well as trees. About the ceiling that looked like the sky however when one of the young furies was attempting to fly high only to bump into something invisible. The impact caused a little static sound making the young dragon wonder and looked around trying to find were the sound came from. The Dragon that bumped into the invisible wall just brushed off and flew back to the other younglings. The Same male night fury that was sleeping earlier woke up. He stretched all his limbs with a big yawn, looking up to see some youngsters playing around. The male fury made a smile and decided to join the others. As he flew, on his neck looks like a pair of words with a number. The words spelled Odin thus that was his name. He flew up, joined the other young Night lights with their current game which was racing around the area.

Among the dome ceiling was a window revealing a few people wearing strange robes observing the furies. Among the people was an old aged man wearing a Golden robe, business T-shirt with yellow tie, along with a pair of black dress trousers. His hair color was grey with a short beard and blue eyes. The name tag on the robes reveals his name was Balthazar Mandrake, President CEO. Next to him was a woman many years younger than him had Dark brown hair color but it was long, her eyes were also blue but wearing a robe colored silver. The tag on her robes said Melissa Mandrake Vice-President thus making her the secondary. The others men and women were wearing Light blue robes gazing from behind the man and the woman while some of them were operators wearing sci-fi like jumpsuits doing camera work.

The Balthazar and his colleagues were actually looking at the one fury particular Zeus for a specific reason. According to the Clipboard being held by Melissa, they were looking for a subject for the latest project. The project was called _Mimir's Elixir._ The project as stated in the board was about the testing of a new serum made from other high intelligent dragons in order to see if fusing different intelligent levels would allow the making of a potion to make one smarter. Odin, the executives observed was the chosen specimen to test it. Inside the habitat, a figure dressed in camouflage peeked up in a nearby bush with a rifle like object pointing it with a dart filled with Purple goo. As the figure aimed at the target who was Odin, lifted his hand touching a device calling Balthazar back in the observation room. Balthazar very eager commanded "Fire" so the figure complied and shot the dart at unsuspecting Fury who was in the middle of hovering with the other furies as he just felt a pinch on his back causing him to land to the nearest wall attempting to scratch off the pain. The play mates watching Odin scratch just looked at each other than looked back confused about what he was doing.

Back at the Observation room, Balthazar with his hand on the familiar device spoke

"Good hit scout, the serum will take effect on him soon teleport to habitat 2."

The scout nodded than pressed a button on his glove resulting in him dematerializing to the ordered room. Balthazar, Melissa, and the others left the room into a hallway traveling out of habitat 7 which was the fury one. As they left the room, it reveals that the hall was part of an enormous underground facility almost the size of a god owned city containing habitats for almost all the dragon species. The number of habitats that were shown were at least over 50. Sadly however there were no habitats that would contain a titan sized dragon like a Red Death.

Arriving in habitat 2 shows that it was for the Monstrous Nightmare dragons. According to the Magni Prime Archives, they were known to be very aggressive, red in color, and known for the Wyvern like appearance. Melissa looked at her clip board, flipped the paper showing the next subject for their project. The subject was a female Monstrous nightmare named Gaea. She was named Gaea due to her gorgeous green Scales and brown spines which was not normal for a type of dragon like her as if she was connected to nature. She even have glittering blue eyes which would make many mistake her for a light fury from habitat 8.

Speaking of Gaea, the young Monstrous nightmareness looked very lonely inside her cave due to her shy like personality. Many other monstrous nightmares that passed by her would sometimes laugh at her due to her scale colors. Little did she know, behind her was a hidden door that opened slightly opened revealing the same scout with the same dart gun with the serum. Because Gaea was so focused on the other dragons, the scout managed to shoot her with the dart directly at the neck. The scout retreated back to hidden room before Gaea would notice.

With both dragons darted, the team decided to wait till night time so all the dragons could sleep as well as the serum could take effect. At night, teams of Scouts were dispatched wearing hazard suits with a large metal wheeled cages. In both habitats, both dragons were collected to be brought to a room located in the floor above the habitat metropolis.

(Testing rooms)

The testing rooms was were the organizations magic come into play. Most of them were basic labs were the best scientists could do private research like chemical testing, Magic development, and of course test different creatures. In one room which looked like a play room of sorts showed Odin still sleeping while Frigg was resting in the other. When morning came, a young woman who looks like Melissa except she was younger, her lighter brown hair was in a form of a pony tail, wearing a brown robe wearing bronze color robe. Her tag on her business robe reads 'Ashley Mandrake, chief herpetologist and trainer'. Ashley was currently heading to the room were Odin was sleeping as it was time to test him for effects of the given serum. Odin suddenly woke up however, he didn't attack the visitor like most wild dragons would do but like a curious human being he gazed at the girl with curiosity who she was. Ashley finally spoke to him as she approached him slowly.

"Hello there, my name is Ashley (pointing to herself) and your name is Odin (pointing to him)."

Odin just stood there looking at her with an awkward like expression questioning her choice of communication as thanks to the serum he gained the ability to understand humans.

"Do you understand?" Ashley asked resulting in Odin finally nodded his head up and down to say yes. Ashley smiled at his response because it confirmed that the serum worked but needs a few more tests. Ashley went to the nearby desk by the entrance taking out two pictures. The two pictures that Ashley took out were actually of birds with different colors. Ashely showed Odin the curious fury the pictures and explained "Odin, I would like for you to study the two pictures. This one is the red bird as the other one is the blue bird." As Ashley was teaching Odin about two birds with different colors, at the corner of the room ceiling a camera was recording them.

The camera was connected to a hidden room were the same researchers are watching. Melissa, among the group was keeping a clipboard putting checkmarks on each test. For example, one test reads that Odin passed the approaching test. It's for whether or not with the serum he would attack her like a feral animal but he didn't so it passed. Another test that Odin Passed was the understanding human language test which he did perfectly. Melissa took her eyes off the board towards her superior who was her father, with a smile and said "Father, so far Subject Odin passed two tests with flying colors which is impressive" "indeed Melissa, but he needs to pass the obedience, problem solving, and the social interaction test" Balthazar replied without moving away from recording on the big screen showing Ashley, his youngest daughter testing Odin.

As soon as Odin finished studing, Ashley took out her wand, pointed to a nearby chest spoke words of an old language "Fus Da" making her wand glow igniting a blast of force shattering the chest with dolls of the birds from the pictures. Odin was a little startled by the blast until Ashley commanded "Attention" making the fury look at her with a small glare suspicious why a stranger giving him orders. Ashley than twirled her wand at her hand making a fish appear catching odin's attention making him pant like a dog. With a giggle Ashley made another command in cheerful tone "If you want the fish, you need to bring me all the red bird dolls understand?" The hungry yet eager Fury nodded than Ashley shouted "GO" so he ran around the room collected all the dolls that was required. Completing his task Ashley rewarded him with the fish.

Back in the observation room, Melissa checked two more boxes as the fury on the screen passed them. One more test remains but it requires for the other dragon to be checked too so Melissa put her hand on her head. Her hand glowed as Melissa spoke "Sis, it's time for the other one".

As Ashley had a fun time playing with Odin, the voice spoke to her making her a little disappointed. Before she left, Ashley looked at Odin, petted him to say "alright boy as much as I love to play with you but I have to go now so you just rest". Odin looked a little down that his human friend needed to leave the room but Ashley assured him that she would come back so the sad fury went to an object that looked like a mattress of sorts and rested there.

In the other room was Gaea. While Ashley was training Odin, Gaea was very scared of her surroundings since she was by herself poor girl. The door located towards her right suddenly opened spooking her all the way against the corner were all toys were stacked. Ashley noticing her scare tried to get her calm so she needed to approach her gently. "Shh, hey there don't be shy" Ashley spoke in a sweet tone. The female nightmare only shyly trotted towards Ashley. As Ashley walked slowly so did Gaea than Ashley started speaking "Don't worry girl im not going to hurt you, my name is Ashley and your name is Gaea, do you understand?" Gaea nodded yes but kept a scared face.

Back in the observation room the Balthazar, Melissa, and the other researchers observed through the screen showing Ashley doing the same tests for shy little Gaea. One the researchers though for a dragon called 'Monstrous Nightmare' she was actually a cute little due to her size and shy personality. Melissa on the other hand was busy with the clipboard on the she-dragon's page passing the other tests even though due to scared reaction almost failed her.

Both dragons were ready for the final test of the week. The final test was the test of social interaction in order to see if the serum in effect would make the dragons not attack each other at sight. To do so, Ashley separately escorted the dragons to a bigger room via tunnel which looked like another habitat. Once Ashley escorted Gaea, she left her alone in the room only leaving her with the male fury who was currently observing her. Gaea, scared at first at the approaching fury but noticed his expression wasn't angry but interested.

Odin, the dragon escorted first spotted the female Nightmare but he looked at her with interest in her beauty dragon stantdards. The female was smaller than Odin which he found kinda adorable. To see more of Gaea, Odin started to circle around her. As Odin circled, Gaea kept her sight at him, afraid that he might do something until his nuzzle touched hers. Odin suddenly smiled noticing a stack of toys behind her making him run pass her to nab a ball and returned to her. Gaea made an expression of confusion on what he's trying to do so Odin dropped the ball from his mouth to his fore claw than rolled it to her. Gaea approached the ball than gazed back at Odin woundering what he wanted her to do. Odin used his fore claws to sherade picking up the ball and passing it to him. So Gaea, sat like in a doggy style to use her claws to grab the ball and tossed it to Odin making him catch it with his tail. He tosses it back with his tail this time making Gaea do the same making her smile for the first time at him knowing that she finally made a friend.

In the Observation room now including Ashley, the screen showed all the observers the two dragons are playing with all toys that were available to them. It was a good sign so all the present audience made an applause that the final test was a success.

For the past few months various redues were made for the dragons in order to make sure that serum was still in effect before the Mimir's Elixer can be made for the public. Tests like puzzles and mazes was a very common thing. What the members of the staff didn't know when putting the dragons together in the habitat, the Fury and the Nightmare were beginning to fall in love as they started doing other things like fly together and also sharing their fish. Than one night Odin and Gaea were cuddled in the same room with the female laying on top in an interesting position on the male. Little did the couple know, they would become the parents of a special legend.


	3. Chapter 3 The Birth of a legend

Chapter 3 – The Birth of a legend

 _Magi Prime, an organization dedicated to the advancement of Humanity and the Earth through magic and science. The organization itself was once founded by an individual wizard by the name of Merlin which at first was the Mystic order. With the help of his followers, he established various chapters across the world hoping to make contact and spread the knowledge and influence. There were set backs of course due to certain events in history like the witch trials age. In time, the members of the mystic order isolated themselves for a time until the late 2000s. During isolation they uncovered secrets which lead them to discoveries of magical creatures. The most important discovery were the dragons of the hidden world through an old journal collected by a member during a tour. When they discovered the hidden world, it was as expected from the journal of an old Viking chief. Various species of dragon were shown inside an enchanted world filled colorful reefs along with other non-dragon creatures where they feasted. The leader at that time was Gandalf who dreamed of reintegrating Dragon kind to the surface but in order to do so, they needed to find a place to repopulate and raise them in secrecy for now. They would also need to make contact with the non-magical humans which succeeded due to less ignorance towards magic. To catch up with the modern age, the mystic order renamed themselves as Magi Prime. With financial and magical support, members of Magi Prime constructed chapters across the world in order to spread influence. As they spread, so did their power like gaining a private army as well as being politically involved with the world governments. They even built an underground facility of habitats were all the collected dragons are kept in each of the chapters. The biggest one was built under their headquarters located around Washington DC. By the year 2100, Magi Prime have introduced special potions with the ability to give human beings special abilities none would ever dream of. The special potions are simply called, MP Elixirs. The MP Elixirs were made by extracting DNA samples from captive dragons, liquefying the appropriate traits by merging them with stronger samples for a stronger one. For example, fusing muscle genes from a Submaripper and a Crimson Goregutter grants the ability to make humans physically stronger as if steroids are being used. The MP Elixirs had become so popular across the world, cooperate greed had caused the Magi Prime leadership to forget the original goal for the dragons but instead keep them for science experiments and of course… to produce more MP Elixirs for money which will be Humanity's biggest and last mistake._

(Washington DC, United Nations assembly hall, one year later)

Members of the United Nations are assembled today for an important meeting hosted by the board of Magi Prime. Due to their miracle cures, Magi Prime has become the leading provider of all medicine across the globe granting at least 80% of the human population. Towards the front seats were members of the Magi Prime leadership that included Balthazar III and Melissa. Approaching the podium is Ashley going to present the news. Ashley made an "ahem" towards the microphone as her assistants helped set up a crystal ball. After placing the ball, Ashley took her wand, pointed it, than the ball magically glow showing what looks like a hologram made of mystical dust. The Dust from the ball revealed an Elixir that is colored blue making the audience appalled in amazement. Ashley than decided to make her speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, for years since the beginning of time, there were once many intellectuals who were such geniuses to the point that we even landed a man on the moon. However, as time progressed we seemed to be facing a degradation of human intelligence that as species especially the modern young are getting dumber. Magi Prime, for years had developed the best Elixirs that mankind ever produced with allowed the biggest wrestler to enhance strength, grant people with the worse eyesight the ability to improve, the greatest runner more speed, and of course grant the ability to see in the dark. But the crisis had forced us for an initiative to create a serum that could put the greatest schools out of business."

(Magi Prime Habitat centers)

Meanwhile, in the halls of the Habitat facility, a pair of workers were heading to the proto habitat room where Odin and Gaea were sleeping together covering something. As the pair of workmen walked towards the automatic door one spoke "Hey man, I don't know if anyone noticed, the two dragons have been acting strange lately" "how so?" the other workman asked. The first workman explained that lately when he tried to approach them to do more test, they been acting very protective of something. The second workman just brushed it off as they opened the door. The fury Odin who was sleeping woke up along with Gaea. When Odin spotted them, he started to growl angry at them threating them to back off as the Gaea was frightened guarding something forcing the two workers to leave needing to hatch a plan to get them out.

What they did is kept the door open placing a lot of fish causing both the fury and the Nightmare to smell them deciding to collect them. Gaea looked around the room checking for potential danger for something and she followed along. When the couple left the room, the door slammed shut making the couple freak out realizing whatever they are protecting is out of reach. The two workers of before tried to use the shocking spell but Odin noticed and blew a plasma breath at them knocking them off conscience. The terrified couple had no choice but to attempt to escape where ever they were in. One of the workers got up burned, picked up a radio shouted "LARRY TO SENITALS, LARRY TO SENITALS, THE TWO DRAGONS ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE, TAKE THEM DOWN". While the two dragons are busy trying to find an exit of the hall ways, various military-like individuals with guns are chasing them down. Hall after hall, the couple couldn't find a way out until they hit a dead end. Gaea at this point started to cry worried making Odin comfort her in a hug. As Gaea sobbed in the male's chest, the soldiers finally caught up to them pointing their guns. The Squad leader with a smirk aimed his AR-7 at the fury who went on guard. "Times up you slimy lizards" The Squad leader mocked as he pulled the trigger. As the bullet flew but instead of Odin, it hit Gaea in the chest killing her to protect Odin. Odin gazing at his dying mate started to tear than he turned his face in fury making him too hopelessly to shoot his remaining plasma blasts at the big squad of soldiers.

(Back at the UN)

Back at the UN hall Ashley finished her speech by saying "let me present you, MIRMIR'S ELIXER!" The crowd went wild in applause. During the applause, Balthazar III's phone was ringing making him get up and went to the lobby hall. Ashley who noticed her father followed him but not without telling the members to hold on along with her sister Melisa. In the hall Balthazar answered his phone and asked "What is it in the middle of something?" mumbling could be heard in the cell but whatever the person said Balthazar got angry and quietly shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD THEM DOWN?!" Ashley who was listening gasped in horror worried that they might be referring to the dragons.

(Magi Prime, infirmary)

In the medical hall are bodies of soldiers are either burned or critically wounded by the Odin's rage. Odin However was put down by the same Squad leader who is currently wearing a cast on his arm. Towards the wall are two corpse of the dragons they killed. The Squad leader looking at the dragons was an African-American with a short afro named SGT. James Connors. Gazing at his kills one of the workers approached him with a worried face and asked "Sarge…. How are we going to tell the boss about this?" James was going to say something until the doors opened revealing horrified faces of Balthazar and his daughters. Ashley was more horriefied as she ran to the two dead dragons sobering over their bodies. As she mourned, Balthazar approached James and the worker named Garret demanding to know what happened.

(Few hours later, proto-habitat)

Ashley still depressed at the deaths of the dragons that she bonded with is by herself. Looking around the room filled with memories that she had training them. She searched through the room until she heard a crack on the bed. Ashley turned towards the bed with a Blanket in an awkward position. Another cracking sound is heard making her remove the blanket until it reveals a surprise making her gasp throwing her hands at her mouth. The surprise was an egg hatching out a young hybrid dragon. The baby's scale were black with green strips, its paws and padded underbelly were purplish white, and eyes are a different color with one purple and the other blue. The baby almost looked like a fury but it has two stubby horns sticking out behind its head as well as spines on its' back and fore paws. Further inspection shows the tail looked like a monstrous nightmare's as well as it private part identifying that its gender is male. Baby noticed Ashley with his cute adorable face, jumped into her arms cuddling up to sleep. Ashley on the other hand teared up at the baby making her realize why the two older dragons acted strange and whispered "They fell in love. (Sob) they were protecting their baby (Sob)".

 **End of chapter 3 so the main dragon is born, his parents are dead so what will happen if Ashley decides to show her father and sister, and what will be the baby's name? Stay tuned for chapter 4, a new beginning.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A new Beginning

**Alright, for anyone who are actually reading this story, enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 4 – A new Beginning

(Washington DC, Magi Prime HQ Parking lot)

It was night time around the HQ of Magi Prime. Almost everyone who worked there are back to their houses except for Ashley coming out of the elevator with a bag containing the baby dragon looking through a hole courisouly gazing at the deserted lobby. Outside of the parking lot Ashley went to her blue Hyundai Tuscan, placing the little hybrid dragon in the bag gently on the passanger side than focuse on heading to the drivers' seat. Before going in, Ashley looked around her surroundings to make sure she wasn't followed luckly for her she wasn't. with relief she started the car, came out of the lot across the bridge from the HQ island.

As she drove across town, Ashley noticed the baby coming out of the bag peaking through a window. He noticed another car with a maltese dog looking at him starting to bark making the baby shriek down. Ashley despite her nervousness due to making a risk of the dragon being exposed she couldn't but giggle at the reaction. With luck, since she is a wizard, her hands glowed white making the car invisible and flew up into the sky.

(Mandrake Estate)

Ashley's house is a large size mansion estate due to living with her father and sister being the heads of the company. From a distance the car became visible and landed right on the parking area in front of the house. Inside the Estate was a medium sized living room with a few couches, 72 inch tv, paintings, and a fire place, etc. However, she went to the very nice dinning hall which looked like it was for executives and placed the little dragon on a chair and commanded him to wait. Than Ashley went to the kitchen and took out a fish for the dragon and some spagetie for herself. Back at the dinning hall, Ashley gave the hatchling the fish and Ashley sat next to him to eat. As she ate, the dragon was busy looking at her as if he was learning until Ashley finished, wiped her napkin saying "what?". The baby picked up the nearby fork with his little claw and ate it like a kabob followed by the use of the napkin. The way he ate made Ashley drop on only her fork but also her jaw in shock on how a dragon his age managed to eat a meal like a person. 'How did he? Can it be?!' Ashely thought getting an idea to test the little drake's intelligence.

Ashley slowly got out of her chair to quickly head to the top floor officie which belongs to her father due to how fancy it looked as if shes still in work visiting the officie of a company president. A big fancy desk, big shelves on the walls, a nice chair, a big portrait of Merlin behind the fancy desk, and of course some shelves. What Ashley is after is the coffee desk with two chairs in between that has stacks of paper as well as crayons that she and her sister used to draw with when they were younger while their father worked. Going down back to the dinning hall where the drake is with the paper and crayons, she set one sheet and crayon to the drake as she took one sheet and crayon for herself. The hatchling looked at his sheet and then back at Ashley. Ashley commanded him to look at her draw a picture of two crossed Lightning bolts with a small star in the middle until a door is heard opened and then closed. Ashley looked back to see her father and Melissa with mixed reactions. Balthazar III only looked at Ashley with an eyebrow rasied and Melissa looked a little mad. "um…..I could explain!" studdered Ashley as Melissa stepped fowerd towards her "yes sis, care to explain why you brought a baby dragon into our house risking in somebody spotting him violating rules?" As the sister argued, Balthazar walked past them to see the drake drawing the similar picture that Ashley drew with a face of amazedment. Back to the sister, Ashley furthered explained their situation "the reason why Odin and Gaea acted the way they did because they had became parents not wanting to be separated from their baby but I thought I would like to take care of him until I noticed signs that he…might have inherited the serum from his parents!" Melissa is going to say something until the old man interrupted "indeed he did." Making both sisters look at him and noticed that the drake finished the picture. Even though it wasn't perfect like Ashley did it but he did try to draw the lightning bolts and star confirming that he has intelligence. Balthazar with a smile petted the little guy thought of something. He looked at Ashley to ask "Does he have a name?" "no he dosent" Ashley answeared as Balthazar looked back at the staring hatchling smiling at him. Scratching his beard he decided to name him "what about Thor?" Melissa with her arms crossed, rolled her eyes responding "Seriously" as Ashley squwed in joy. Balthazar took his gaze off the baby than at Ashley and says "In such circumstances, I will put Thor under your care and keep track on his progress to see if he did somehow inherit his parents taint with some rules."

 **Alright Chapter done, if anyone have any questions about the story, ask and I might answear. chao**


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Thor

**Alright, here is Chapter 5 enjoy**

Chapter 5 – Enter Thor

(10 years later, Mandrake Estate, Ashley's bedroom and study)

At least ten years had passed since Thor's birth. Ashley had been put in charge of taking care of the young drake to keep tabs on his progress with the supposed inherited serum. Ashley is in her bedroom now wearing the silver robes showing that she had been promoted at some point to VP.

Her bedroom consisted of a queen sized bed at the corner, a modern nightstand with a picture of her with her family, a nice closet, and towards the side window is the desk and computer that Ashley is using to keep log of Thor's progress. Also on the desk are various pictures and daily records that she used by age. To do so she used her webcam of the computer to record Thor's progress. With the webcam in progress, Ashley begins to speak.

"This is Ashley Mandrake, now Vice-President of Magi Prime, recording log #10. Since #1 it has been confirmed that Thor the hybrid Nightlight-Monstrous Nightmare inherited the Mimir's Elixir from both of his parents. But he does display a lot of eccentric behavior(Thor comes out of nowhere from behind looking at her camera with his tongue out panting like a dog with a smile making Ashley grab him which was a mission since he is pretty big). 'giggles' speak of the devil this little guy is now ten years old and he has not out grown his child like behavior as if he really is a ten year old child. (Thor escapes Ashley's grasp heading to a nearby ball dribbling it like a basketball with his foreleg) As I was saying as you see since age seven he learned how to dribble a ball with one of his forelegs at least but hes done other miraculous things like age 5 he knows how to at least try to draw(She pulls out a picture of the the same lighting bolts with stars) this since he was just a hatchling. However today's log is about his newest talent. 'breaths in and out' I taught him how to write! That's right the little guy is so smart I managed to teach to right the alphabets at least but I will teach him to write sentences later but I believe hes getting very bored so easy and all he wants to do is play and speaking of playing I think he went to the backyard so Ashley out"

Ashley turned off the computer so she could leave her room, down the stairs heading to backyard of the Estate revealing a very beautiful enchanted garden where she and her family gather alcamey ingrediants. Pass the garden was a clearing showing that her entire backyard was domed so Thor would not try to escape. Speaking of Thor, the ten year old hybrid flew to Ashley with a frisbie on his mouth, knealed with his forelegs, and wagged his tail hoping she would play with him. After chuckling a bit at his dog like behavier Ashley took the frisbie from his snout and petted him a bit. "alright big guy you want this?" the young caretaker asks showing the drake the disk. Thor went into sprinting position keeping his two colored eyes at the disk making Ashley throw it high in the sky.

As the frisby flew up, Thor followed suit only for the frisby to magically sprout out a pair of wings like the golden sniches from Harry potter. Turns out that the frisby is enchanted in order to make the chase more challenging and Thor loves a challenge smirking at it.

The care taker and vice president smiled proudly at the dragon chasing the enchanted disk like a mother who is proud of her own son getting a good grade. Ashley almost went lost in thought until a vibration is heard in her pocket. The vibration turns out to be her cell phone ringing with the name Edward Colin on it. So she answered the call "hey babe, hows it going?" a voice can be heard making her saw things like ok or alright until she ended the conversation with a "alright Eddie, ill be there in a sec". Looking back at the chasing Thor she calls "THORRRRRRR!".

The dragon heard his name making him fly back to his caretaker. Ashley than gesture him to follow her into the manor living room all the way to a door. Beside the door is an orb on the wall colored white. Ashley moved her face in front of the orb and said "Openeria" making the orb glow making the door open byitself. Both the young woman and the drake went into the hall all the way to the basement which is used as a play/bedroom for Thor in case either she leaves him alone for work related stuff or guest coming to visit. Room was very large in size with a big dog bed, food and water dishes, a box filled with his toys. There is also some pictures of him and Ashley along the years since he was a hatchling. On each of the wall corners are hidden cameras so Ashley could keep an eye on him thought her phone app. Thor is a little confused so Ashley had to explain to him that her boyfriend called her for a doctor's visit. To keep him a little entertained, Ashley picked up her remote to turn on a nearby television on the wall across his bed.

Once Thor got conftorble watching TV, Ashley went out of the manor to her car leaving the Estate for her appointment.

(Washington DC)

It is a bright morning in DC. The traffic is surprisingly good allowing the mage/scientist to enjoy her view on the city as she drove. In the inner city, was a big hospital were Ashley's boyfriend worked. Ashley's boyfriend Edward Colin was a head doctor of the said hospital know for being a primary supplier for the MP Elixer. Perhaps, the various medical centers selling the products is the reason why Magi Prime managed to gain money and spread the Serum.

(Hospital)

Ashley finally made it to the hospital entering the lobby area filled with various patients who were somehow not feeling good for odd reasons. While she waited, She couldn't help but notice the news playing on the hanging TV talking about strange dissaperances of certain people until the secretary came through the door calling her that Edward would see her now.

(Unkown location)

Inside an unknown location that is owned by Magi Prime is a facility that serves to keep outcasted dragons that either misbehaved, dangerous, or simply deemed as a failure. The halls looked like more like a prison as the halls are heavily patrolled by guards and other care takers. All the dragons that are kept are inside the same habitat since none would care if they killed each other but they didn't for some reason. In one room however was large Skrill with black scales and shades in green, Its eyes are colored yellow green with a scar on its left eye. The Skrill is currently chained up inside a chamber. From the outside of the room is the observation room revealing a familier woman now wearing the golden robes indicating that she is now the new president CEO of the company. Next to her is James Conors, the former Senital Captian that killed Thor's parents is now the head warden of the described facility. He is currently holding an ipad showing that the Skrills name is Fenrir locked up in the private chamber due to how aggressive he was since he was born. The woman who is Melisa Mandrake finally spoke "Get the guards ready to retrieve him… its time to test Mirmir's Elixer to see if intellgance would make him stop being aggressive".James nodded and left the room while Melisa just looked at the chained Skrill who in turn looked back at her with one eye keeping an angry expression wanting to kill for being treated like a lab rat.

 **Alright, the chapter is done and as I said before, questions is welcomed : )**


	6. Chapter 6 - Identity Spark

**Here is the new chapter, and I wonder if im the only one who thought of this idea? Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6 – Identity spark**

(Random hospital of DC, mid-morning, patient room)

The patient room was like most rooms in the hospital. There is a sink, a chair, cabinets, and of course the patient bed where Ashley is sitting waiting for her Doctor and boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, the young woman waiting took out her iphone to browse various pictures she took of not only the dragon Thor but also Edward himself. She first met the guy in high school thus making him her childhood sweetheart. Her train of thought would eventually be broken by the arrival of the said young man. Startled Ashley put away her phone greeted him with a kiss.

Edward's appearance is a Caucasian man with blond hair, blue eyes, currently wearing his lab coat. Edward could help but smile at his fiancé looking at him on the patient bed.

The young man finally broke silence "well looks like my personal favorite patient decided to visit today."

"im doing great, you know me im just…." Ashley thinks about her next choice of words in order to not slip up the fact she had been training a dragon which she needs to keep secret because its work policy "doing weird Magic and science stuff."

Edward rolled his eyes keeping his small smile putting the clip board down in order to put on a pair of rubber gloves in order to use the thephiscope. He placed it on the woman's chest and said "breath in." Ashley breaths in followed by docs command "breath out" making her breath out.

(Mandrake estate, secret basement)

Inside the secret basement of the manor is the young ten year old Thor. Despite still being a child he is already the size of a great Dane dog. Being a hybrid, it will be difficult when he would be a full grown adult. According to studies, hybrid dragons tend to live longer than the pure breed ones and are capable to breed with three compatible types of dragons which are one of the dragon breeds or another hybrid with the same parent types. However back to Thor hes just sitting on his bed watching the TV with cartoons his adopted mother put for him.

Due to boredom he decided to attempt to find the remote used for the TV in order to change the channel. Taking the remote with his fore claw he flipped a channel revealing a random movie about a knight fighting a dragon. Thor at first was very intringed at the scene at first but untll he hears the knight character call the dragon a fowl beast making him stop cheering. Beside him is a mirror revealing a creature that looked kind of like the dragon fighting the knight. He looks back at the TV than back to his reflection. His reflection shows his face as a mix of a fury and nightmare. He has two horns on top of his head, to fangs sticking out of his upper snout in which he couldn't retract with the rest of his teeth. The he wonders if the beast of the movie was his kind so went to the far end of the room and tried to do that breath ability like the dragon did. He attempted a few times until his throt started to glow and did a weird form of atomic breath colored purple puncturing a wall through. At first he was happy confirming he is a dragon himself so he looked back only to get horrified that the dragon in the movie is slain by the knight who is human praising glory with the princess. Thor on the other hand just looked at the fictional dragon dead and looked at himself and wondered 'does my mother think of me like that beast?' he thought to himself.

(DC hospital)

Dr Edward just finished Ashley's check up and confirmed that she is ok and healthy. Edward thought of something so he asks "you know Ash, our aniversery is coming up so im wondering if we could go somewhere to eat." "that would be lovely!" Ashley shrieks "What about we go to that itallian restaurant tommarow?" "Excellent idea, I always wondered how that place is, so yeah deal" Edward answeared as Ashley left the room excided to celebrate their fifth aniversery together.

(Secret Facility testing room)

Within the old dark room was a lab filled with charts, heart giegers, and a the familier skrill in the patient bed restrained for one of Melissa's twisted experiments. Every since he got locked up inside, hes been chained up for most of his life only for him to be released to get more experiments on him. Today the familiar Skrill name Fenrir is getting the enhanced version of Mimir's Elixer in order to test its strength like what she and her crew did to the others in the facility. Once Fenrir gets the treatment, its planned that in other facilities across the globe including HQ to spread the Serum to the other dragons to see if they too could gain human like intellegance.

While the Doctors are putting the large needle on Fenrir's back, from behind a security guard came in to Melisa looking very nervous "Madem president, I got a call that another incident is happing inside another house of a family getting scared." Melissa could only face palm than put her hand on the head set and ordered "Senitals, we got a code red in (Random address)Florida we need to presurve our secret."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – a date with a secret**

(Edward's officie, daytime)

"Alright Ash, looking through the tests it seems you are now healthy." Edward reveals as he sits on his desk reading through the clipboard. Ashley swipped her forehead with her hand making a 'phew' sound "that's a relief" Ashley gladly states. However she wasn't done yet because Melissa is still doing president business outside of the house, she could have a chance to spent time with her boyfriend.

"um, Edward… do you have plans this weekend?" Ashley asks making Edward put down his board "well, I am free tonight after work. Are you insisting we go on another date?" Ashley happily went "yes" followed by a "Of course, my sister is out of my house so im wondering if you would like to have a dinner with me at my estate?"

Edward tapped his chin in his thoughts "let me think….. yes I would be glad." Ashley got out of the chair, leaned toward Edward to say "guess ill see you at 7?" "See you at 7 Ash." Edaward replies back.

(Mandrake Estate)

After Thor snapped out of his thoughts, he realized something. Speaking of his mother he noticed that he made a hole on the wall making him panic. The drake looks around his room hoping to use something to cover it so his mom wont find out. 'think thor, think' thor could only see toys, desks, a tv, his bed. He gave up searching until he notices that the wall actually made a tunnel. The tunnel gave him an idea. He went inside the tunnel until he got to the end. He looks up and made the same atomic breath creating another hole outside a forest nearby.

Thor comes out of the hole greeted by a deserted forest filled with various trees. Speaking of the trees, Thor came up with an idea.

While Thor is doing whatever he thought he is doing, a car could be seen. The car is a Tuscan confirming that Ashley is back home. She is excited to get ready until she heard a blast coming from the forest right by.

To figure out what had happened, Ashley rushed into the forest. The center, where the blast came from is nothing but a large hole in the middle of a pile of stumps surrounding it. The worried lady in toe could only just drop her jaw in shock. 'what the hell!' she thought scratching her head remembering something. "oh my God! Thor!" she remembers that Thor is still inside the basement of the manor so she needs to run back inside. Rushing straight to the main entrance of the basement, she does the same magic password allowing her to run in only to see Thor trying to build up a stack of logs as a wall to cover up the hole.

To get Thor's attention Ashley makes an ahem noise making the drake stop. Thor, slowly tilted his head with a guilty look as he witnesses his adopted mother looking at him with a frown, arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Thor, what did you do?" Ashley asks in a demanded tone. The guilty hybrid trotted on his hind legs to the log wall than used his foreclaws to remove them down exposing the large hole. To demonstrate what he had done, he stands on his fours, his spines, and snout started to glow unleashing the atomic breath into the hole.

Ashley in awe that Thor could do such an ability. 'OMG, that breath….. no dragon had ever done that! Is it a breath that is fused between fury and nightmare?' she thought until she shook her head remembering about her date with Edward so she uses her magic to repair the damaged metal wall. Another matter that the witch needs to deal with is Thor's punishment. "Listen up boy, because of what you did no fish for you in dinner time!" Ashley states pointing at Thor as he hung his head in a sad look making adorable puppy eyes. Ashley wasn't done so she further commanded him. "I want you to sit in your bed for the rest of the day also without TV." Thor, still with his sad expression trotted to his bed and fell to sleep.

Nightfall came to the estate, as an SUV started to enter the house. Comeing out of the SUV is the same young man who gave his girlfriend the checkup Edward this time wearing a buttoned shirt with a sport jacket, Blue jeans, and a pair of boots. As Edward approached the house a figure in the bushes is watching him with Serpintine eyes hunting for its prey.

Edward knocks on the door getting Ashley's attention who is now wearing a nice Blue dress with nice slippers. She is also wearing a neckalace that has an old family seal. She opened the reaveling Edward who looks very happy to see her. Ashley immeditly grabbed him in a hug leading to make out. Breaking out of the kiss they went to the dinning room where they started to have dinner and speak about their lives.

Starting with Edward he asks "so your sister Melisa is currently on some kind of business trip?" "that's right, she been going to a some kind of meeting might be more business stuff Ashley replies followed with a question "what about you? Anything new?" Edward sips a bit of his water to answear "well, its just the usual heal patients, TV, Video Games, Workout, that kind of stuff but I had recently got a letter about one of those meetings that I have to go to."

While they spoke a loud banging noise can be heard at the front door. The Couple turned their attention to the door until Ashley got out of her chair to kiss Edward followed with a command "Stay here, ill it out." So she went to the door, opened it revealing to be a large Gronckle dragon and man it looks pissed.

Ashley slowly stepped back as the Gronckle itself started to approach her in its pronching position. In a few steps it unleashes a big fire ball attack cause Ashley to dodge it as Edward in the nearby room rush to aid until he spotted the dragon with a face that read 'WTF is that?! The dragon now looks at Edward. It only observed him a bit until it prounced on top of him only for a magic bolt to strike it off him. The magic bolt came from Ashley. With her wand Ashley went to the dragon that went back up but this time it seems to be making roaring sounds as if its trying to say something.

While the battle is happing, in the basement Thor starts to hear a lot of banging noises. He went up the stairs until he stopped at the front door slight opened because Ashley forgot to close it properly. Not wanting to get caught he peeped through the gap, noticing his care taker fighting a Gronckle which started to gain the upper hand pinning Ashley to the wall. As the Gronckle is about to bite gun shots is heard making holes in its head. The Gronckle feel off to the side off Ashley dead. Ashley looks back At Edward with his gun in his hand with confirms that he shot the dragon but looks made and confused. "Ash… what the hell is that!?"

Realizing that a part of the secret has been revealed Ashley needs to think of something than an idea comes to mind "Eddy, ill try to explain everything but maybe tommarow we meet at your house but promise me that you will not tell anyone!" Ashley pleas. Edward only say "ok" as he starts to leave the house.

Thor just witnessed another dragon but it got killed because it attacked like a beast. The idea of a beast kinda made Thor further question his existence as he heads back to the bed.

Ashley looks a the dragon corpse noticing on its foreClaw a wedding ring of sort making her take it off. Once she took it off, calls her sister "Melissa, its Ashley I wanana let you know that I was attacked by a dragon (phone noises from Melissa) indeed but this dragon might not be one of ours." Ashley states looking at the said wedding ring very too familiar. The familiarness of the ring made Aashley wonder 'this ring belonged to my local garnder!'


	8. Chapter 8 - Strange attacks

Chpater 8 – The strange attacks

(Mandrake estate)

On the next day, the Estate is currrently under lock down not by official police but by the secret security forces by Magni Prime. inside the estate, the Gronckle corpse is being escorted into helicoptor to secretly escort it to be creamated. As the Heliocopter took to the skys, Ashley and Melissa where just standing around the front until they start to head back inside.

After the situation, the two sisters are in the top floor Officie about the attack starting with Melissa.

"alright, can you tell me what excactly happened?" "Well i was trying to prepare dinner until i heard banging on the door so i opened it, the dragon came in to attack me!" Ashley explained as Melissa, sitting on her desk with elbows on the table listening "and you said that the dragon isn't one of the contained ones?" she asks. Ashley took out a ring from her pocket to show Melissa "this was on the dragon after killing it. I believe it somehow either killed our gardner or...idk." Ashley finished putting the ring down starting to walk around in circles in her thoughts. Melissa takes a deep breath, got out of her chair to walk towards the front window. She gazed at the outside a few moments than turned to Ashley "im going to be honest but this is not the only incciodent." the statement got Ashley's attention making her ask "What do you mean?" "how do i explain this?"

Melissa gesture Ashley to sit on the chairs in front of the desks to get comfortable. the elder sibling sips her coffee to start telling a story based on reports

(Flash back, night time, Florida)

Before the attack on Ashley, Melissa had a call from the security that another attack is happpening in florida this time. In order to deal with the threat a team of commandos known as the Senitals who are Magi's private militia are charged with taking down the said dragon attack at Florida Family. Inside one of the trucks was a high ranking official heaviliy armored from the rest of the four. The high rank of course is the captain who takes out the files via hologram glove showing the dragon going crazy.

The picture shown is a dragon that kinda looks like a monsterous nightmare but its silver and more taller. The dragon is called the "Silver Phantom" from habitat 13.

"Listen up boys, our target is a dragon from habitat 13 called the Silver Phantom. According to the records we are told that they were supposed to calm and shy individuals thus were used to create a serum that supposed to cure PTSD but this one is doing abnormal behavior acting like a wild animal terrifying the family inside."

The captian explains zooming the holopgram out showing the location of the target. The location turns out to be a summer house located around 'St. petes'.

Inside the house, shows the Silver Phanton going crazy wrecking nearby furniture. The family consisting of a woman in her late twenties was cuddling with two young boys in horror at the creature whipping its tail.

Outside of the house, the flock of trucks with the Magi Prime symbol stopped in front of house pouring out groups of swat like teams coming out. The same Captian earlier repeated the command "move, move, move!" among the team was another pair of individuals wearing robes following along for a specific purpose.

Two of the swat men went up the stairs to the door in breaching position. One of the robed individuals pointed his or her wand at the door than looked around to see two soldiers nodding reading. The robed individual casted a force push spell shattering the door.

The noise of the shattered door got the attention of both the dragon and the family. The Dragon got mad noticing that the intruders are soldiers trying to attack it. As the soldiers pointed their guns, the dragon used its blue fire breath making the SWAT men dodge to cover. The other robed man got in to create energy rope spell to grab the dragon by the neck to restrain it. The dragon tried to break free, using its fire breath constantly at the wizard. The Other wizard protected him by using a ward spell to block the fire attacks allowing the two SWAT men to open fire at the dragon.

The dragon finally feel to the ground with its eyes looking at the woman and the kids. The dying somehow started to tear as if it expressed some kind of emotion than it died. One of Swat men shouted "all clear" causing the swarm of others to head in.

The mother and her kids approached the individuals to thank them until she noticed the magi prime symbols on the shoulders. She looks at the dead dragon to notice on its sleek neck a pair of dog tags that once belong to the said woman's husband. Looking back at the men she asked "do you people know something about this?"

The two wizards just looked at each other than back her with a plan. One of them approached the woman. "mam, we will tell you everything but you and your kids need to look at this stick" the wizard commanded. The woman and her kids looked at the stick only for it to flash them into sleep. The wizard who did the spell looks at the team "don't worry, they will forget every what happened once they wake up." The Captain who's examining the kill spoke up "guys, look at this."

The wizards of the group went to the corpse to see a pair of tags confirming that it belonged to the victims' husband. The Second wizard was like "oh boy, this guy might had eating guy of the house, we better make some alterations to their memory." The first wizard and the Captian agreed, approached the uncsciene family, put glasses on and 'FLASH'.

The next day the same woman and kids were just minding their business acting like the event had never happened. The house in question was repaired good as new as if it 'magically' fixed it.

However, across the other parts of the globe, similar attacks seem to be happening forcing Magi prime to repeat the same process.

(present time, Mandrake household)

Back to the present time Ashley couldn't believe what she is hearing. The whole time, there had been dragon attacks across the globe. Melissa finished her story to finally explain.

"Due to these rising incidents, I decided to call out an emergency meeting the staff which you as the Vice-President need to come with."

Ashley rose from her seat furiously due to how her sister is keeping secrets from her to angrily shout "SO ALL THOSE ATTACKS HAD BEEN HAPPING AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" "I didn't want you to get involved with more dragon deaths ever since Thor and Gaea" countered Melissa. Melissa knows that Ashley is deeply bonded with dragons to the point she would get heartbroken for every death. But she is not finish, so she further explains that answears will be called for at the staff meeting with the request that she brings Thor with her… leashed.

 **And so the plot is thicking. What will happen at the meeting and why is Ashley being requested to bring Thor on a leash**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Problem solving for the better or worse

HQ is very busy today as usual, various wizards doing different positions. The students are studying in the classrooms or library. The Teachers are well teaching or having meetings. The staff members are being secretaries and keepers of various stock.

Outside the HQ however, is a silver chopper with a Magi Prime symbol. In the inside the chopper is Ashley strapped in her seat. Next to her is Thor looking through the windows at the strange place that feels familiar to him. 'Was is here before' the curious drake thought as the chopper started to land on the pad of the second to top floor.

Waiting for them is Mellissa herself. Behind her is the other members of the high council who were able to make it to the meeting. The members of the high council were called 'Overseers'. Their job were to as the name implies oversee the various chapters of the hybrid organization and company. Behind Melissa right now are the Overseers of North America, South America, and Europe. The other half choose to stay because of issues in their home continents.

Coming out of the chopper is Ashley with Thor in the leash who is just looking around until he notices two guards with Melissa and the present Overseers. Thor growled at the sight of them but Ashley went to pet him tell him "its ok they won't harm you". The hybrid softened a bit but kept his glare at the guards.

Ashley still holding Thor in the leash approached Melissa to greet but noticed there are only three Overseers. "Where are the other?" she asks, "They couldn't make it so they are going to use the hologram in order join us." Melissa explained as the staff and the dragon went into the meeting room.

The meeting room looks like what is best described as a room where an evil genius from a movie would have his or her meetings to consult with their goons. A large circular Ebony table, various chairs, portraits of all the famous wizards, and of course in the middle of the table is a large Crystal ball to serve as a mystical TV. In three of the chairs appeared ghost like figures who are the holograms of the Overseers who could travel to the meeting. The other members all sat in their chairs as Thor stayed close to Ashley looking a little agitated by the presence of the security guards.

The meeting is about to begin with Melissa speaking first since she is the president CEO. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are facing a crisis which could affect the future of not only the human race but also our reputation of the company." She snapped her fingers making the Crystal balls glow to revealing various people enjoying themselves thanks to the serum which includes the recent family which includes a military man from Florida before the attack during the year of 2024 as Melissa continued. "During this time, thanks to our Serums we had not only profited but made great strides of human progress. We cured the incurable and even enhanced different traits of the human species However." The year of the world started to escalate showing pictures of the families being attacked by different types of dragons.

"Ever since we allowed one of our own to care for the hybrid who is with us starting in this continent, there had been attacks….. From dragons."

In the various parts of DC, is a neighborhood filled with lots of trees, and colonial like houses. In one of the houses is Edward. The same man who is currently the BF of Ashley. Ever since the attack at her house he could get his mind off it. The creature that attacked them looks like the dragons of legend according to his great great many time Grandfather Hiccup. That's right, the doctor is actually a descended of an old Viking chief who spoke of legends about dragons and a hidden world. To confirm his suspicion he went into the basement greeted by a lot of old historical stuff. In one corner are CIA stuff which also reveals that the other secret is that he is a former CIA agent in order to gain citizenship in the US from Norway.

The CIA things weren't his concern but towards the other side which is the historical stuff is a copy of a book that his father used to read to him as a kid about his ancestor's knowledge about dragons. He flipped through the pages all the way to the picture of the Gronckle that attacked Ashley. "No way" was all he could say until he heard a door bell. Edward put the journal away so he could rush to the door.

Edward opened the door only to be greeted by a group of suited men. Between them is a middle-aged bearded man who is the President of the United States. "Mr. President, can I help you?" Edward asks, "Indeed you can if you allow us to enter." The president spoke back making the troubled man allow him and the service guards to enter.

Once they sat in the living room the president started to speak "are you Edward Haddock? The Swedish immigrant who joined the CIA a few years ago to gain citizenship?" Edward reluctantly nodded yes allowing the President to continue. "In case you were living under a rock, during the past few years there had been reports from our hidden agents of mysterious disappearances of our citizens. Many of my colleagues at the CIA came to a conclusion that Magi Prime might had something to do with it. According to one of my sleeper agents responsible for spying on their leadership, posing as a gardener took one of their serums as part of the investigation." The president took a deep breath than he continued "later, sometime yesterday she went dark making strange roaring sounds but luckily her last report lead us to you." Edward, still listening to the president grew impatient "with all due respect Mr. President but May you get to the point?" "Of course Mr. Haddock, on behalf of the country we would like to reinstate you into the CIA to spy on this girl you are dating who turns out to be a member of the inner circle." The President offered.

"Hold on, your telling me there are mysterious disappearances and you think the place my girlfriend works at are behind it?" Edward asks as he got out of his chair walking towards a picture of him and Ashley at the beach together. The President answered "indeed, as other reports also say that when the disappearance occurs it involves a reptilian creature than a private army of some sort comes in than somehow erased the incident. The victims who were affected seems to have lost almost all their memory as if it never happened." The phrase 'reptilian creature' pecked Edwards interest. He faces the president as he knew what hes speaking about.

"Mr. President, I believe the creature involved is actually a dragon." "come again?" the president asks with an eyebrow raised. So Edward rushed back to the basement to collect the book of dragons so he could show the President.

Back at the meeting room of the Magi Prime staff, Melissa and the overseers decided with a solution but Ashley would not like it. Melissa turns to Ashley, hesitant on what to say but for the sake of the company she just has to. "little sister, all those incidents started to happen ever since father allowed you to care for that dragon." Melissa states pointing at Thor still leashed by Ashley's hand and continued "because of that we believe that your dragon might unintentionally been involved as it might have seemed that the other dragons might have learned and somehow started to escape captivity so we believe that we need to recall your dragon to… Habitat 0." The Hybrid dragon got tense as Ashley went in shock on what the meeting are somehow insisting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Debating for Second chances

 **Thor had been accused of unintentionaly inspiring the said escaped dragons of the board so let the debate begin**

Ashley could not believe what she heard. Melissa and the council are blaming Thor for the inccidents that he has no parts in. Thor on the other hand stood close, angry because he understood what the elder human woman had said.

Ashley not wanting to separate from her dragon have to think of something quick. "that's impossible! Thor cannot…..be…. connected to the escaped dragons!" Ashley studderdly explains hoping to change some minds. Melissa countered "im sorry sis, as we said, it all happened around first days of his care under you. There could be no other explanation."

Suddenly Ashley had an idea. She remembers the pictures shown of the various families who took the serums. She approached the Crystal ball, waved her hands making the years decrease in reverse all the way to 2024 and points to an Asian-American Family at a Chinese restaurant. "I want you all to look at this picture of the family." Ashley demanded as the members did as she said.

"According to the records, the mother of the family took the serum for beauty enhancement." Than Ashley flips the scene to the year were an inncedent happened among the family showing this time a purple DeadlyNader terrorizing the rest of the family than she continued "notice How in that picture, the mother is missing from the scene?" the members looked with quizzing faces, Melissa however has a face of disbelief knowing what her sister is about to suggest.

"I believe that the dragons that are attacking the people are actually….. the people who took the serum who eventually turned into the drago….." "OBJECTION!" Ashley got cut off by her sister Meliessa who fearcly stood up out of her chair. "Are you saying that our serums which are supposed to benefit humanity are suddenly turning them into dragons?" Melissa shouts as Thor tried to leap in front of her angrily but his leash prevented him.

Even though Ashley had no evidence to explain but somehow it could be the reason. She only answears "yes" but the board are not convicned. The North American Overseer, who is a Caucasian man stood up to attack the case against Ashley. "young lady, if your theory is correct we need to let you know that we have been testing them on our dragons underground the facility for years and no such transformation had ever happened to them." Ashley looks at the Overseer and snaps "maybe the reason is because the serums are still pure Dragon DNA that are compatible to only to the species resulting only in enhancing them without problem. I mean look at Thor!" She gestures both hands towards Thor who had been listening to their conversation about experiments as well as the confirmation that he is a dragon himself. "Since he was born, he has inherited the intellegance enhancement traits from all the most intellegant dragon spciecies and yet he did not turn because his DNA is compatible to the majority of the strands thus only added on." Ashley continues her case.

Thor got agitated by the statement the human man said 'our dragons'. He gazes to the pictures and videos of the scene of the families being attacked by his species. What worried him the most are the soldier of the said videos attacking the dragons to be killed.

Ashley and the Overseer argued back in forth until the Overseer of Europe who is also a Caucasian but a little younger stood up in Ashley's defense. "What about we give the VP a chance to prove herself by expanding her experiments." The suggestion got everyones attention and thought than Melissa got an idea for a win win solution.

She still doubts that Ashley but as a sister she will give her a chance. "Alright than, As President CEO I proclaim Ashley will have a month to figure out the problem or else the dragon will be recalled and shall be placed to Habitat 0." Ashley went up to her sister in a hug "oh thank you ill… do my best to make sure to prove that my dragon did not encourage the escapes!" And so the meeting is finished but Ashley noticed Thor looks a little down "hey buddy, are you ok?" she asks showing Thor a chalk for him to write his feelings. Thor took the chalk with his claw, and wrote on the floor saying

 _am I your slave?_

Ashley jumped at his question and assured him "heavens no! we are family." Thor worte again but this time asking

 _Am I a pet?_

Once again Ashley denies it by saying "No no, your my…..adopted son. You will always and forever be my little baby." Following with few seconds of petting but Thor wrote again and reads

 _What exactly am i? where did I come from?_

The young VicePresident started to realize what the drake is getting at. I is a matter of time that he would start questioning his existence. However she promised her boyfriend Edward that things would be explained in secrecy. Thanks to Melissa's offer she might as well show Thor to Edward to explain to both of them. Resulting in Ashley affectionly hugging the sad yet confused young drake.

 **Looks like theres a lot in Ashley's schedule. Will she be able to keep her dragon in time? And how will the said Edward handle as he was being offered back to the CIA to spy on her from the previous chapter? And will Thor ok to learn about his origins? Stay tuned**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Some secrets revealed

After the meeting Ashley and Thor are back in the chopper heading back to the estate. During their ride Ashley just looks down on the copter ground worried because she has a month to solve the human disappearance problem or else Magi Prime will be forced to take Thor from her.

The Chopper finally drops her and her dragon off only for her to be greeted by a familiar face. It is Edward waiting by the front door. His unexpected appearance made Ashely command Thor to hide in a bush to stay out of sight. Edward who heard the copter leave turns around to see Ashley in the face.

Ashley who stood awkwardly began "um hey….. I thought we are supposed to meet tonight about the thing." "well, something like that demands almost all my questions to answeared now so Ash…. What is going on at your job?!" Edward demanded as Ashley looks back to where Thor is than back to Edward and decided to confess everything.

So she calls Thor out of hiding scaring Edward a bit. As Edward looks at thor for the first time he is at aw. For years he wanted to see a dragon but now in the flesh. "Is that a dragon?" Edward asks as he approaches the dragon slowly to pet him. The dragon seems to like the way hes petting as he purred by each stroke. Ashley giggles at the two and answeared "yes he is like the one you saw yesterday." Edward stops petting Thor perking up about the dragon from the other day.

Thor got a little sad as he somehow started to like the male human. Edward tells the drake he'll be back. Inside the basement of the house, Edward is amazed how large it is to be a perfect place for a dragon to see as heavan. Ashley noticing his awe spoke up "This is were Thor had been dwelling for the past ten years." "Ten years? Thor? That's the dragon's name?" Edward asks. Ashley looks around to make sure nobody is watching so she could tell him everything.

So Ashley explained the truth to Edward about what Magi Prime was up too. She tells Edward that long ago, the founders of her company collected secrets from an old Viking Chief about the hidden world in a copy knowing that the Chief would not give it to them. To the point she explains once upon a time her organization discovered that the dragon species were hiding in the legendary hidden world. Followed by the original plan was to raise dragons to the point they integrate with humans but desperate business came in the way which lead to the alchamey team to create serums from dragons in order to use them for medical purpose to the point the original plan was abandoned.

Edward started getting mad by the fact that a group of wizards were defiling a legacy his ancestor protected. "so your saying all those years, you guys were kidnapping dragons, experimenting on them, making poitions for profit?! Edward snaps. Ashley with a sad tone nodded slowly yes. The young doctor moved back in forth mumbling certin things. His face could be best described as confliction leading up back the interrogating girl with Thor behind her looking with a suspicious face. "Do you guys realize what your doing?! Not only that your playing God! You guys are dealing with things that you all don't understand! Not to mention your exploiting these poor dragons!" Edward calmed down a bit leading to another question.

He looks at Thor who seems to be listening to the entire rant he made looking mad a bit. Without taking his eyes off at Thor he asks "of all dragons you guys have why do you have him?" Ashley goes to a nearby wall with a portrait of herself and Thor as a baby. She move it aside to press a buttom opening the wall revealing another officie with cameras, computers, and charts. "Thor is one of the first ever dragons to inheret a very special serum we call Mimir's Elixer. The purpose was to make humanity smarter but of course as part of the testing we used his parents." Ashley explains as Edwards mentions "his parents?" Thor also perked at the name parents making him walk towards her. Ash further explains "the big guy here(petting him) is a hybrid dragon of a female monstrous Nightmare and a male NightLight who were used to test the serum." She pauses as she decided to explain more at the HQ in person.

"Tommarow morning I need you to and Thor to come with me to Magi Prime HQ." Ashley demand. "the HQ? Im allowed?" Edward asks as Ashley takes out a ring gesturing Edward to wear it. Edward takes the ring and suddenly he turns invisible. Ashley than takes out her glasses which allows her to see Edward in outline form who is circling around. "OMG what happened?!" Edward frankly asks. Thor started to giggle buts knows hes infront due to his sense of smell. Ashley explains that the plan is to use the ring to walk with her to the HQ dragon captive facility undected and her glasses allows only her to see him.

So the next day, inside Edward's SUV in order to fit Thor, the gang finally parks at the parking lot near the main entrance. As planned Edward has the ring on, Ashley has glasses, and Thor just walks suit. Inside the Lobby both the drake and the invisible man were amazed at the scenery of the Magi Prime lobby. It is like coming to a very fancy futuristic school. Thor looks up to see what looks like a control room which might be useful for him later.

In the elevator, Ashley looks back to see her guests are ok than the doors opened to reveal the metropolis which is the dragon captivity room. Edward and Thor have expressions as if they just discovered a whole new world. They are currently on a bridge to the main control center where they could see all the domes containing all the dragons in captivity.

"How many are there?" the amazed doctor asks.

"We have like over 50 habitats, each habitat contains once race of dragons." Ashley answers as she went to Thor who is looking around. At the center is a platform filled with people working on cameras keeping an eye on the dragons as Ashley and the gang approaches the center platform which turns out to be another elevator that hovers. First Ashley presses habitat 7 making the the platform wall up and move to the destined hall way connected to the dome. Into the observation room Thor goes up to the window looking at all the Night Lights flying around not realizing they are captive.

"This is your father's side of the family." Ashley explains to curious Thor watching the furies play making interesting breath abilities. He kinda sworn he witnesses one of them do a cloaking ability and reappeared in front of him from the window spoking hybrid dake.

The next stop is habit 7, where the monstrous nightmares are. They seem to be competing against each other as the elder ones are just laying around lazy.

"That sweetie is your mother's side of the family." Ashley states.

Edward still invisible next to Ashley asks a very important question "What ever happened to his birth parents?" The Drake overheard the question approaching to Ashley with a sad face.

Ashley walks past Thor with Edward still next to him all the way to the window observing all the Monstrous nightmare doing whatever. "Thor, listen….. your parents were part of an important experiment. We were testing for a production of a new serum but one day they went crazy and got killed because of it." Ashley explains as she started to cry remembering the scene. "It actually worked, they showed a lot of more human like behavior than you were born inheriting the serum." Ashley further explains still looking at the habitat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – the presidential conversion**

 **Alright guys here is the latest chapter and you will see why I call the title that name**

After the trip to the Magni Prime HQ, Ashley, Edward, and Thor are back in the Mandrake manor. Ashley is already at work figuring out how it's possible that the MP Serums made by her company are causing the disappearances inside the manor's lab located next to her bedroom.

Thor meanwhile sat in the middle of the backyard garden looking sad as he just discovered not only his birth parents but as well as his identity as a dragon. The dragons that he just witnessed were remarkable yet depressing that they are trapped without knowing it.

Behind him is Edward feeling sorry for Thor so he sat next to the dragon to cheer him up. "Hey buddy, must be very surprising to discover where your from right?" Thor did not move keeping his head down with a sad expression. Edward thinks of something until something comes in mind.

"OH! Do you know about superheroes?" Edward asks getting Thor's attention.

Edward takes out his phone from his pocket types in Thor in google. As he searches, Thor got curious of what the human is doing taking a peak. Edward finally shows him a picture of a human man wearing Norse armor with a powerful hammer making Thor stare in awe. "This hero is based on what you're named after. He is Thor the god of lightning and strength!" Edward excitedly explains making Thor jump back trying to mimic the other Thor in the raising the hammer pose making Edward laugh. Edwards's laughter makes the posing drake feel a little embarrassed so he goes back to normal position with a smile this time. Edward got an idea though so he thought until he asks "oh do you want to play a game?"

While Thor and Edward are doing some bonding, Ashley is using sample DNA strands of both human and dragon to test her theory. So far she is observing the serum strands affecting dragon DNA through a computer screen. Because the serum is mostly dragon DNA, the genetics are adaptable to the dragons as it would only allow the host dragon DNA to absorb the foreign as part of it. The other is the effect on human DNA. Oddly enough the Dragon DNA attaches itself on the human so it could give it more power. At the moment something is going to happen Ashley hears flying sounds from a window seeing her dragon is hitting flying discs wielding a large stick like a hammer breaking them. Edward can be seen from the balcony throwing Frisbee discs as part of the game. Ashley made a smile at the two seeing her BF and her dragon are getting along pretty good. Exhausted, Ashley decides to take a break and join Edward and Thor with the game without realizing that in the human DNA screen is the dragon serum strands are starting to attack the human by eating them up unlike the dragon one.

Back outside Thor lands right next to Edward wagging his tail to play some more but Edward is too bet to continue.

"Sheesh bud you still want to play?!" Edward tiredly asks as the excited Thor nods yes in reply.

"I see you two are having fun?" Ashley interrupts getting the two boys attention. Edward gets up to Ashley and to say as he looks at Thor looking back proudly "Well Ash, the big boy knows how to have fun."

Edward looks back at Ashley with a puzzled face "How's your progress?" he asks. Ashley looks back inside the house to make sure nobody else is around so she leads Edward upstairs into a mid-sized lab making Edward expression in awe. While Edward and Ashley are in the lab, Thor looks around the outside realizing that his caretaker forgot to lead him back inside. So the mischief young drake decided to fly out to see more of the outside world before his caretaker realizes he's missing.

Even though it is nighttime, the Whitehouse is still busy in the oval office because the president, the head of the CIA, and the chief of homeland security are listening to broadcast of Edward recording Ashley. The head CIA turns his head to the president to say "looks like agent Edward is doing fine work." With some glee in his voice. The president got out of his chair walking to rear window with his hands behind.

"The young boy means well not only for us but the sake of the country. It will be the only matter of time we find out Magni Prime's connection to the mysterious disappearances of our citizens." The president states with knowing that a tail starts to come out of him.

The Chief CIA and Homeland took notice with their expressions looking a bit scared. The Homeland chief stops smoking his cigar to throw it away. The President Keeps on speaking "I always had my suspicions on that wizard organization. Ever since we allowed them to make shop of those MP Elixirs in which I did have some myself, our fellow Americans are somehow disappearing."

"I would be a total lizard face to even not notice that." The president finishes, turning his head making the two present chiefs even more terrified that the president's entire head has become a dragon head. After a few minutes the two men starts to laugh until the chief of security opens his mouth "You sure do Mr. president, hahahaha RAOR!" a sudden roar made him cover his mouth making the president laugh until he did the same roar sound.

"Did that come from me?!" the president nervously asks as the two men in front of him nodes as the chief of CIA's eyes turns serpentine. The president moves hand on his face to feel scales instead of skin moving his hand all the way to his newly grown snout. The president grabs a nearby mirror in his desk getting horrified what he is seeing. "OH GOD, IM TURING INTO A FRIKIN DRAGON!" the president shouts as he sees his hands turn into a pair of fore claws. The Two chiefs are also turning into dragons making one of chant "JESUS CHRIST, JESUS CHRIST, WHATS HAPPING TO US!?" The president looks back the colleagues in fear and begs "DON'T JUST STAND HERE! GET HELP ANY HELP! IT'S THOSE DAM PO-TIONS". The secret service guards who were hearing the screaming bursts in only to see the president and the two chiefs have become dragons. When the two dragons spots them they suddenly attacks them.

From the night sky Thor notices some racket inside the white house deciding to see what's going on. He sees three dragons are wrecking the office like a bunch of ferals making him burst inside hoping he could speak to them but the dragons where not smart, they were insanely crazy. Because of that, they start to fight Thor who in turn defends himself.

Meanwhile back at the main office of the Magi prime HQ, a worker busts in. "madam president, a few dragons are attacking once again!" Melissa who was getting ready to leave could just face palm. "What is it this time!?" she demands. "It's taking place in the…White House." The worker finally answers making Melissa freeze then asks and demanded "are you sure? If so, as usual sent in the cleanup team!"

 **Alright, looks like Melissa is going to do the hardest cover-up yet! If anyone have any questions regarding the story let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 – A Presidental dragon battle?**

The first dragon that attacks Thor is a Deathgripper who is formally the president prounced at him with his talons formally hands preparing to kill him as he lost all his memory that he was human to begin with. The President turned deathgripper's attack got interrupted by Thor's plasma blast launching the deathgripper into a wall making the nearby portraits fall on top of him.

Thor, in his battle stance got too focused on the former president he got grabbed by the former chief of the CIA who is now an Armored wing by the snout swings him around and tosses the poor hybrid drake threw the opened doors. The armed wing gives chase followed by the deathgripper who recovered from the collapsed portraits. The former Chief of Homeland security is a Bullrider who hears lots of the commotion just rams around breaking walls or just about anything it could smash.

Thor is thrown all the way into the president's bedroom than he gets up to see the raging Armored wing charging at him. At the moment the Armor wing is about to unleash his fire breath, pieces of nearby metals like the president's wife jewelry collection magnetictly latches onto him interrupting his attack. While the armorwing is distracted, Thor takes advantage and suddenly starts to get angry not noticing his body is starting to absorb nearby electricity inside the white house making him charged up with lots of electricity around his body. The abosreb power allows him to make a very big atomic like blast at the Armorwing. The blast is so big the beam pierces through the roof top causing nearby people to notice the light show.

A pair of teens notices the beam coming out of the whitehouse. One of them whispers, "looks like they moved the area 51 equipment and it malfunctioned." The other teen is only like "Duuuude, that would be cool."

Also as the beam Pierces the whitehouse roof top, a pair of Vans followed by a pair of Heliocopters owned by Magni Prime are approaching the whitehouse to contain the dragons. Among them is Melissa Mandrake who personally wants to join them in mission who notices the beam. As she stares at the beam all she could think of is the reputation of her organization especially when it comes to the involvement of a world leader.

Back inside the house the armorwing lays defeated or dead. Thor looks very exhausted by using all that power however the Deathgripper nearby appears out of nowhere slowly approaching predatory at Thor. Despite his exhaustion, Thor gets back into battle in defensive position. The two dragons starts to claw each other giving each other lots of scars. As the fought, they would also cause a lot of damage around the house. Push by push followed by big blasts of fire lead the fighting dragons into the conference room now a reckage. Thor got a few big scars due to his opponent having big talons. Thor is in the verge of collapse as the Deathgripper is about to make his final attack only to be interrupted by the raging bull rider now challenging him. The thought to be defeated Armorwing also joins in the fight now filled with ash. As the three dragons fought Thor could only see them as he starts to lose conscience.

Thor immedietly wakes up with eyes wide opened. He gets up, limping around the now destroyed interior which is the Whitehouse. As he limps, he sees a pile of three dragon bodies laying dead. The deathGripper filled with way more scars is barely living, just looking at Thor. Thor carefully limps towards the dying DeathGripper only to see him shed one more tear then dies with his eyes opened. Thor could only look down, with sad eyes of his own. He moves his claw to the deathgripper's eyes to close them.

Suddenly, a pair of soilders busts in to see the wreckage. Among them is the familiar Melisa who has a horrified look. "boys…. Search around for the president!" She commanded as the soliders did as she commanded. While they search, Melisa did her own searching only to see a familiar dragon among the ones she was hunting. "Oh…..my…God" is all she can say as Thor just stood beside the dragon bodies looking guilty.

Back at the Mendrake manor, Ashley is showing Edward around the lab explaining all that she knows of Magni Primes work. Edward decides to ask an interesting question.

"If you don't mind asking Ash, since Thor is a hybrid, is he….sterile as in he cant have kids?"

"Yes and no" Ashley answers making Edward confused making him ask 'how'.

She explains "You see, I would consider Thor 'Semi-Sterile' as he could have offspring with a limited type of dragons depending on his parents. Thor like it or not is not the only hybrid we have as we tested others with a dragon based on his or her mother or father and produced offspring. What im saying is that since Thor is a hybrid Nightlight and Monstrous Nightmare, he could only have offspring with either a Nightlight or a Monstrous nightmare."

"What about the case of the Nightlights? Aren't they hybrids too?" Edward asks further

"Nightlights could have offspring with any fury type dragons regardless of parent because the night fury and the light fury as genetically compatible."

When Edward is about to ask another question, a door bell could be heard making Ashley look at the camera seeing the face of Melissa waiting for her. "oh crud! Ed I need you to hide in my bedroom and don't touch anything, I cant let my sister know you're here knowing our secrets!" Ashley despretly commands. Edward nods yes and ran straight to her room to sit on a nearby sofa in front of Ashley's bed. He takes out his headset to contact the president. "Mr. president, the is Edward do you copy?" static can only by heard. "Mr. President?" he calls again but only static is heard.

Ashley rushes to the front of the house, opens the door only to find her sister upset with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"Melissa, what a surprise…" Ashley nervously looks behind to see a pair of guards holding a familiar dragon. "THOR?!" Ashley shouts in question seeing her drake fully healed thanks to magic yet hes still locked in a cage.

Ashley is about to rush until Melissa stops her. "We need to talk….sister."

 **Looks like Ashley and Thor are in danger and Edward just lost contact with his superiors. Well see what happens in Chapter 13 – Welcome to habitat 0.**


	14. Chapter 14 Welcome to Habitat 0

**Chapter 14 – Welcome to Habitat 0**

In the living room the two sisters are sitting on the couches facing each other while the guards are standing guard by the entrance holding a contained hybrid dragon for a crime he did not do. The sisters Melisa and Ashley are having a long talk about the recent incident that took place in the white house. Ashley is in tears as Melisa just kept a stern look and starts to speak.

"Can you explain to me why we found your dragon in the middle of the Whitehouse?"

"I 'sobs' don't know." Ashley answears still crying about the current situation.

Melisa raises an ebrow and responds "You don't Know? YOU DON'T KNOW!" Melisa suddenly shouts in rage getting off from her side of the couch to continue her rant.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MYSTERIOUS DISAPEARANCES OF OUR USERS WHO WOULD BE QUESTIONING OUR BUSINESS! Not to mention by the fact your dragon was among the latest dragon attack puts him on high notice."

Ashley still in tears starts to snap as well. Is her older sister really accusing Thor of being involved with the attacks? So she gets up to face her. "I swear to God, if your accusing Thor of having any connection to the mystory I….. I….." Ashley tries to find some words to say. Of course Thor is innocent, because hes been with her while such attacks happens.

Suddenly she got an idea. The younger sister ran up to her office up stairs and gathers her files about the case she was charged to investigate to prove Thor's innocence.

"Here" Ashley drops a pair of files showing different images of the MP Elixer stands slowly eating up the human genes replacing them with dragon.

"What you see here is from what I believe is proof that not only Thor is innocent but it also shows that our serums might be the true culprit." Ashley states.

Melisa sits back on the couch to take a deep breath. "Little sister, that's not the only thing I need to speak about." The elder sister gets back off the couch walking up to the nearby fire place and continue to speak "long ago, when father was in charge you were tasked on raising your dragon on the progress of his intellegance and part of the agreement is to keep him out of sight."

Ashley knows what Melisa is about to say and so did Thor still inside the cage.

"the fact that he manages to fly out of your sight all the way to the whitehouse shows how irresponsible you were. Even if this one time, its possible that a few people might have spotted him which means they will start to question us so im afraid that im going to sent Thor to Habitat 0." Melisa explains.

"YOU CANT DO THAT! You said I had a month to prove his innocence." Ashley shouts to remind her sister of the meeting. Melisa turns back to Ashley, looks behind her at Thor, and back to her. "I know but do to certain circumstances… I take it back, guards." Melisa snaps her fingers making the guards take Thor inside cage.

Thor in the cage grabs the bars with his foreclaws making roaring sounds of sadness, begging for Ashley. Ashley tries to run for him only to be stoped by Melisa's force field spell. Ashley could only helplessly watch in the bubble as the guards followed by Melisa drag Thor away from her into the Chopper. Melissa stops by the entrance, looks at Ashley to say "im sorry but its for the future of our organization." With that She slams the door as the bubble holding Ashley disappears, freeing Ashley in the process.

Edward, who had been listening to their conversation came down the stairs only to see his girlfriend crying on the couch. He approaches her, sits next to her, and he puts arm around her. "What happened?" he asks. Ashley stops sobbing for a moment and looks at Edward with eyes of pure red. She burries her head into his chest to cry some more and answears "mph mph mph" due to her face still being in Edwards chest. Edward gently pushes her to say "What was that?" Ashley takes a deep breath, finally responds "they took him, they took Thor to habitat 0!" and she is about to sink back to Edward's chest only to be stoped. "What is Habitat 0?" Edward asks with a demanding tone.

Ashley gets off the coach and faces the fire place. Taking a deep breath and finally explains what Habitat 0 is.

"Habitat 0 is a secret facility located around the middle of the state of Alaska. It serves as a prison of sorts for our dragons who were deemed as experiment failures, dangerous, or simply unfit to our liking. Because Thor did something that would possibly expose the company secret. That is where my older sister is going to take him."

Edward who was listening asks "So it's a prison for dragon outcasts?"

(Alaska, Habitat 0)

In the night skies of Alaska, the last frontier, a swarm of helicopters are show escorting a large transport. Inside the transport is a large cage that housed a sad hybrid dragon Thor. Thor is just laying around with a saddened face being separated from his adopted parents. Whatever this Habitat 0 the humans mentions might be scary. Suddenly he felt a thud motion making him snap up as the transport just landed. 'im here, Habitat 0 they mentioned.' The worried Drake thought as the large door of the transport starts to open.

One human man holding a whip and one Woman holding a color and leash came in to collect Thor. Opening his cage they put him on the said color and leash to keep him from flying. Out of the chopter is the large Dome-like building located on top of one of the mountains. A pair of large doors starts to open revealing a lobby with members of Magni prime serving as Wardens. The lobby looks like as if it is a large police station filled with busy individuals scouring the paper work or making calls.

After the doors close behind Thor is escorted to one individual in the shadows dressed in a jumpsuit, a Black robe, and also a cast on his arm. The individual came out of the shadows revealing to be the same man who killed Thor's birth parents. The man's sinister appearance made Thor cowar back but the leash prevented him from doing so. The robed man stares at Thor at the face with a grin followed by a laugh.

"Well well, you must be a new arrival in this little paradise for all dragons who misbehave. From what I heard in the records you possess human intelligence." The man walks back a bit and continues his speech "im going to make this very clear. I am James Connors, I am the warden of Habitat 0 so my word is law! Welcome to Habitat 0."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – life in Habitat 0**

 **Note: you will see "()" in text dialogue indicating that the dragons are communicating in their own language.**

There is one thing to describe Habitat 0 in two words 'Dragon Prison'. The purpose of the secret facility is to lock up out casted dragons who have misbehaved or simply experiment failures. The workers of work in the facility are mostly corrupt guards and mad Wizard/scientists who would do extra questionable private experiments. Making things worse, the warden is a former guard captain who killed the parents of a young hybrid dragon who have recently arrived for a crime he did not commit.

Inside a metallic dark hall is Thor being escorted by two guards holding him on a leash all the way to a pair of doors saying 'warning, live dragons'? The doors open slightly in front of them making Thor cower behind. Once the doors stop opening, the two guards just took off his leash and collar to throw him into the habitat.

Inside the habitat chamber is a ginormous dome sized room filled with artificial grass, trees, water pond for drinking, and sleeping rocks. Being a large room, there are at least 5,000 dragons roaming around freely. Many of them are hybrids and normal dragons who committed crimes. The Two door gates opens attracting the nearby dragons' attention. From the gates Thor is thrown in landing on his belly and face on the ground. He gets up only to see dragons staring at him with predatory eyes. A large hybrid cloudrunner-Fury lands in front of him.

The Hybrid dragon is way larger than Thor, his scales are colored purple with red eyes. His face looks almost like a fury but most of body is a mix in between. "(my my, what do we have here)" The dragon speaks in strange language. Thor gets up a bit and spoke in the same dragon language "(um… my name is Thor and I'm…..new sir)". The nightmare fury lifts his fore claw hoping to greet the larger dragon but the said dragon pins him on the ground with his fore claw by the neck. Thor struggles to breath due to all the weight. The large dragon leans towards his ear (where ever that is) to say "(I'm going to making things clear new blood. I'm what you consider the alpha of this prison which means I'm in charge of this dump so my word is law. And speaking of want to know what we do to new bloods like you?)" In a sinister tone. Thor is too scared to answer but the large dragon just smirks and grabs Thor by the neck with his snout to fly to the center of the habitat making all the dragons flock around a circle.

Within the circle the head dragon throws Thor into the center as he lands in front. Thor gets up only to be met by a folded claw punching him on the face follow by another at his gut. The dragons cheers as the head dragon begins to make striking punches at any part of the poor smaller hybrid. Thor did try to fight back but he is not prepared. Thor tries to tackle at the dragon but only to be smacked by his tail making Thor fly on the ground with his face dragging a bit.

While they fought, among the crowed there are some dragons who are not cheering or laughing. Perhaps they are a bit worried for the new guy. One of them is a male hybrid fury-Razorwhip. He has green eyes, armored scales colored black with green linings. His snout has a curved Razor whip horn on his face. His body structure seems to be an average muscle build. Another next to him is also a male dragon hybrid of Nadder and Skrill. His scale colors seems to be mostly gold with orange feathers and eyes. The two just looks at the poor guy getting beat up by the alpha of their prison.

When the fighting is done, Thor is much bruised up laying on the ground. The large Hybrid Cloudrunner-fury just boasts up in front of the crowd.

"(Well everyone, I think this whelp knows his place now hehehe)" he looks back at the now limping Thor who stops when the larger dragon looks at him. "(My name is Tyr, and I am the alpha of this group which means I'm the boss.)" Tyr explains than walks away leaving Thor alone on the ground.

The past few months haven't been good for Thor's time in Habitat 0. When Thor tries to speak with the dragons he would get death glares, bullying, or simply ignore him. When feeding time arrives piles of fish show up in a large dish for all the dragons to feast. Thor sadly had to wait with other weak dragons to eat as the Alpha and the higher ups eat first. The higher ups finish, they leave barely anything forcing Thor to compete with the other whelps to eat fish. Every night, the guards would call all the dragons to sleep in the assigned cages. Of course Thor's personal cage is a nightmare. The bed is uncomftorble and theres barely any space. The only positive is that there is a chalk nearby he picks up and has been drawing on the walls. The most personal picture is two stick figures of his adopted mother and father and a third one is himself. Just thinking of his home made him cry a bit. He misses his old home where he was safe from the nightmare that is habitat 0. He is about to sleep until knocking is heard nearby.

The dragon making the knock is the hybrid Fury-Whip from before. "(Past, you awake kid?)" He asks, "(What do you want?)" Thor asks back aggressively not wanting to be bothered by any dragons right now. "(You sure are struggling here.)" The other hybrid states as he lays on the cage wall on his back. He looks at Thor with a smug like expression and explains "(if you want to survive here, you need to toughen up so the other dragons here might start giving you respect well except for Tyr but screw him.)" "(aren't you worried he might hear you say that!?)" Thor warns the fellow hybrid with one of his eyebrows raised. The neighbor drake comes down from his cot to face Thor who is at least an inch taller than him. "(I'll tell you this, we are all whelps once and yet scumbags like Tyr thinks he could just boss us around. Me I like to have a carefree life, pulling friendly pranks to have fun and also spend time with my mate and I'll tell you this, she is a beauty)" the Dragon makes a grin raising his brows up and down. Thor who is starting to warm up to the dragon. He's still suspicious but what other choice does he have while other dragons just like to pick on him. "(What's your name by the way? I'm Thor.)" The fury-nightmare greets as his neighbor responds "(The names Loki and I think tomorrow I'll show you some other guys who actually wants to know you)". Thor perks up happy now that he made a friend. Best of all he might be able to make other friends.

 **All right guys, this is a glimpse of Thor's miserable life in Habitat 0 and to let anyone know Loki unlike his Norse counterpart is not evil but he just likes be a friendly troublemaker which I will explain in next chapter. If anyone have any questions please comment or PM to let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Gangs of habitat 0**

The next day Thor is suddenly woken up by alarms follow by a voice in the intercoms shouting "rise and shine lizard freaks." Swarms of dragons left their cages in doves forming a straight line due to how narrow the cage halls are. The big line swarm forces Thor to push in and follow suit all the way to the destination which is the large habitat.

Once they enter, the crowds of dragons disperse in their separate ways. Thor looks around the habitat on what to do until the familiar figure lands in front of him. It is the Razorwhip-fury hybrid Loki, the dragon that Thor actually spoke to.

"(About time I found you! Come with me and please don't get into t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t)"

"(Trouble?)" Thor finally speaks up with a smug look, forearms crossed.

"(Yeah that word now follow me)" Loki hesitated a big moving his eyes side to side.

Loki gestures him with one of his wings making the other fellow hybrid follow. As Thor follows Loki, he sees around him various groups of dragons fraternizing with each other like pairs of gangs. The larger gangs picking on the weaker smaller gangs when it comes to possession, dominance, or just simply stir trouble to each other. One group of small dragons are playing with chalk from the cages until a much stronger yet larger gang of dragons pushes them off follow by various growl. Being out sized despite numbers, the little dragons flee making the big dragons laugh.

" _(Does this always happen here?)"_ Thor thought still looking at the other groups of dragons doing their business.

"(if you want to survive around here, you need to join a gang.)" Loki speaks, stopping in front of a large cave made of artificial stone, around the end of the domed wall, surrounded by pairs of other Caves. "(This is where you and your friends hang out?)" Thor asks, tilting his head. "(That's correct! Come in)" Loki answears as the pairs heads in.

Inside the cave is a mid-sized room lit by a bone fire with three dragons present. A male orange Nadder-skrill is grooming himself trying to look good. A male black RumbleHorn with red eyes is laying facing the bonefire looking angry. Most of his body seems to be covered in scars. Finally a female light green RazorWhip is laying like a modle. The female razorwhip is beautiful at sight and very seductive. However, she has a rounded belly growing indicating that shes grived.

Hearing the two dragons approach, the three present turns their attention to them. Loki approaches the female Razorwhip to greet her by nuzzling her, than the female nuzzles back. Thor looks around a bit disappointed that there are only three. "(This is all everyone?)"

"(Im Afraid so my friend.)" loki looks at him not leaving the gravid female.

"(Before I introduce you let me tell you about how things work around here. Aside of the A-hole in charge, one of the biggest rule to survive is to make gangs. There are four levels in hierarchy which are the highest and the only Alpha gang which is Tyr's gang, the second are the Beta gangs who are the second toughest, the deltas are the average gang, than finally are the Omegas who are the weakest.)"

Thor listens as Loki spoke. Technically what Loki is saying is that gangs are not only formed but also ranked by strength and respect. "(so what level are we?)" he asks.

Loki looks at his fellow members with a gloomy look. Than back at Thor "(Yeeeeeah about that, we just started the gang a few weeks ago so were Omega level or shall I say the losers club)".

Thor dissapointlly looks down and whispers "(great)".

"(hey don't worry, we just need to keep recruiting!)" "(and how do we do that?)" Thor shouts at Loki.

Loki moves back a bit stunned "(well, we need to… make them like us and to do that we need to fight other gangs, show we are a big deal, or with a silvertongue persuay them to join. However, ill be honest the first few weeks we have been struggling, even for us beginners which leads me to the next rule.)"

Thor still not amused by Loki's explaniation but still listens anyway.

"(we need to learn how to fight better. Can you fight?)"

"(only a bit, the reason why im here is because I fought a group of dragons inside a large human building.)"

The four members looks at Thor as if hes crazy but they let it pass. The four huddles up to speak about something. Thor confused on what they are doing until they broke up with Loki once again spoke. "(well the next order of business is to get to know each other!)"

All the five dragons circle around the bonefire, and sat. Loki starts his speech "(everyone, today we have a new member of our little gang so lets start with me. Ehem. Im Loki, my mother is a Nightlight Fury and my father is a Razorwhip but we were separated when I was a hatchling. I have been here for at least 5 years where I meet my love of my life.)" He looks at the Razorwhip seductively and the razorwhip looks back with a blush. "(the reason why im here is that I like to play tricks on the humans back in my old home)". The female razorwhip chuckles

The Next dragon is the Razorwhip "(My name is Styx, ive been here since I was born and as you all probably notice)" Styx rubs her rounded tummy with her forepaws "(Loki and I are expecting an egg!)" Loki stands up proud as Styx continues ("because I was born here, there isn't really anything to say how I got here other than that I survive here)." Styx sits back down to let another have a turn.

The Nadder Skrill speaks as it is his turn. "(well, my name my dear friends is Balder and I like say that I AM FABULOUS!)" Balder brushes his feathered mane at the word fabulous. "(the reason why them heathens put me in this vile place because I was meant to be part of an experiment that would make me more apeasing but…. once they learn I am a boy dragon, I was considered a failure and dragged me here!)". Balder makes a pose acting like a drama king. Thor thought it is awkward as the others rolls their eyes.

The RumbleHorn is next in line. "(im Fenrir, all that you all need to know is that im a slave who hates those monkey freaks who constantly use me for their experiments)". He stops after his rant but an eager Thor wants know a bit more. "(and why are you here for?)" the others also curious as he actually never mentioned why hes here. Fenrir looks at Thor with an aggressive look. "(let me cut you slack, I don't know you, so just because this prick lets you here dosent mean were friends and in order for me to consider you my friend I need to trust you by knowing who you are.)" With that Fenrir leaves the circle to just to curl up into a corner.

"(Why did you even bother having him around)" moans Balder still brushing his mane. "(its complicated but as I said before, give him time and maybe hell come around)" Loki tries to reason.

Thor is kinda uneasy about Fenrir as he kinda senses some darkness within him. But for now he looks back at the group as it is his turn finally. "(my name is Thor, I had learned that my father was a Nightlight and my mother was a Monsterous nightmare. But I personally never actually knew them but I was raised by a kind human whom I considered as my mother.)" the dragons present laughs at him as Fenrir got up angry. "(What?)" is all Thor could say as Fenrir glares at him and growls "(there is no such thing as a kind human)" than walks back to his resting place.

Loki walks up to Thor "(Kid, many of us don't have the best experience with humans but I have to warn you, your….human might turn on you one day just like so many.)"

"(So many? What do you mean?)"

"(I met a few dragons who had trusted humans before, and at the end they were pretty much betrayed.)"

"(YOUR WORNG! My mother is nothing like the rest of them)" Thor defensivlly shouts. He even explains that he came across other humans who are just as nice as his adopted mother like her mate who treated him like a son. The Loki and the group decides to let it pass hoping for Thor to find out himself.

A few hours later, the announcers through the sirens calls all the dragons to return to the assigned cages. Once all the dragons are in the assigned cage lights went out. In one of the cages, Loki is trying to sleep until tapping noises can be heard. It is his mate Styx in the cage next to him trying getting his attention. "(Whats the matter sweet heart?)." Loki grogly gets up facing her.

"(Im curious about the drake you recruited. Not that im against it but what exactly do you see in him?)"

He explains "(babe, lets just say he kind of reminded me of old self when I got the treatment from that jerk)".

"(or maybe you so desperate to find followers for your little revenge.)" Stynx counters making a frown on her face. She leans towards her mate's face, looking at him in the eye. "(especially by the fact you didn't tell him about your connection to Tyr.)"

Loki knows exactly what she is talking about. He hasn't exactly told Thor everything. The hybrid in the cage just assures her that he will eventually speak more but for now they sleept.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – the fish heist part 1, revalations**

 **Alright anyone who is keeping tabs on this story. If any of you have been noticing () in the dialoque it means the dragons are talking in growl or any other noises they make. In other words Dragonesse. Without further ado enjoy this chapter even though it is short.**

In the past few weeks, Thor has been spending time with his newly joined gang. Most of the time, he would hang out with the fellow members. He learns that Balder is a very full of himself dragon who cares a lot about his good looks attempting to woo certain females. Today the skrill/nadder is trying to woo a purple Nadder currently resting on a rock near an artificial waterfall, looking after her fellow gang members.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, turns her head to see the unwelcomed visitor Balder who is walking towards her in a macho way. "(Hello beautiful, mind if I join in)", He bows to her with one claw wing on his chest as the other is raised up. The female made a huff looking away "(get lost Balder, I know who you are.)". Balder, ignoring her rejection walks up to lay next to her in a French position. "(oh come on, I know you want to know more of this fabulous fellow)" He points to himself with his claw.

The female still ignores him as he kept on insisting to talk to her. She looks up and smiles at the sight of her gang leader who is a large male Armor wing. "(Is this weakling giving you trouble?)" The Armor wing asks in a threating tone looking directly at Balder's eyes making the orange drake back away a bit.

Meanwhile, Thor is busy helping his friend Loki in taking care of Styx, escorting her to a bush close by the large tray were all the fish will be arriving. Due to Styx's pregnancy/Gravid, she needed help getting close to the food so other dragon would try to harm her. The reason why Thor escorted her voluntarily is because Loki is running his own earins whatever that is.

The escort did allow Thor to know more about Styx learning that she is actually a calm nurturing she-dragon. Makes him wonder how she ended up with the troublemaker like Loki "(if you don't mind me asking, why you chose Loki as your mate?)". The Grieved Whip lays down on her side and relaxes a bit to wait. "(When he first got here, he had trouble adjusting to this way of life like you.)" She explains with a worried-like voice "(like many of us dragons, he eventually formed a gang and learned how to survive)"

 _(Eventually formed a gang? As in he made a gang before?)_ Thor thought but he continues listening to Styx's story.

"(So at some point I met him lonely for some reason thus I went to spent some time with him. From there he and I grew to be such a pranking duo!)" She looks up to the glass ceiling sky "(I guess in time I grew to not only enjoy spending company with him but so did our love for each other)" Styx looks back down with a smile.

"(Is there anything more you could tell me about your story? You said you were born here?)" Thor asks wondering about her past. Styx's expression suddenly looks gloomy.

With a deep breath she spoke some more. "(Well yes I was born here. My parents were both Razor whips and my father was a leader of the gang I was raised.)"

"(What was your gang like?)" Thor further pry

Styx than suddenly out of nowhere started to cry a bit "(well 'sobs' one day a group of humans came in and took my mother for some experimentation which broke 'sobs' not just me but also my father. 'Sobs' so eventually a rival gang of dragons came and kill my father and took my gang. 'Sobs' I was fortunate enough to avoid whatever fate was laid for me. But that didn't change the fact I was now alone 'Sobs' of course until I was around sixteen, Loki appears as if he's some kind of angel.) Her crying begins to stop follow by a hopeful smile. "(I guess through his pranks he must have filled a void that was in me since then)".

Basically Thor learns that Styx, not only born in Habitat 0 but her parents were either killed or taken. The appearance of Loki saved her from possible depression. _(I wonder what would have happen if I been….)_ Thor's thought got interrupted by a reminder that for the past year he had been separated from his own family. He wonders how his adopted mother is doing right now.

Inside the Mandrake manor is Ashley sitting on her couch in front of the fireplace. In her hands is a photo that she had taken of Thor when he was just a baby. Coming from the Kitchen is Edward her boyfriend. He had been staying with Ashley ever since Thor was taken away. Edward sits next to her on the couch hoping to get some comfort.

Suddenly Ashley gets off the couch with a stern face. Even though her dragon is gone, she still need to at least try to find a connection of the disappearances of people and the serums. She goes up-stairs in her lab. In the middle of the lab is a microscope that she uses for her research. Inside the microscope is the human Genetics infused with the serum. She observes the Gene for a while until her mouth starts to drop in horror. Whatever she saw, it could be a potential threat to humanity in general.

"I better warn my sister."

In the Magni prime HQ top floor however, is Melissa. She is currently sitting in her desk looking at the television Crystal ball. There has been more news about disappearances which may have proven Thor's innocence. Sadly the dragon that she had taken from her younger sister was outright cruel. But she did what she had to do for the future of her company. Still, she can't but help but feel bad for Ashley. Suddenly she had an idea.

 **Alright guys, if anyone have any Questions let me know, Chao.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The heist part 2 and a shy little star**

While Thor and Styx are having a conversation, Loki is busy sneaking around Tyr's Gang territory. According What Loki had said to Thor, the big guy eats first.

 _(not this time)_ Loki thinks as looks behind him on the ground lie a big chain with a collar used by the Habitat 0 guards in order to restrain the dragons. He picks it up with his teeth and sneaks behind the sleeping giant.

Loki takes one end of the chain to jab it on a nearby stone to make it stick. Making sure the chain is stuck, he takes the other end, which is the collar and ties it open on the Tyr's fat tail. After he chains him up, Loki carefully flies away without being seen.

He lands into the hiding spot of Thor and Styx to catch a few breaths. "(You two getting along?)" Loki asks.

Styx slowly walks up to her mate and plants a kiss on his cheek and replies with a soft seductive voice "(we are indeed my love)".

Thor couldn't help but admire the couple. He wonders himself if its possible he could find a mate of his own. He starts to daydream of himself with some random female dragon soaring through the sky romantically until a pair of flapping wings interrupts his daydream.

The flapping came from Balder who has a black eye on his right. He quickly covers it with his right claw to cover it. Loki notices Balder's eye with a small laugh earning him a glare from the orange drake. Thor too couldn't help but laugh himself.

"(Having female problems?)" Thor asks nudging Balder by the shoulder.

"(Lets just say a rival male felt threatened that my good looks would steal his mate and gave my poor face a mark which I am too ashamed to speak)" Balder states like a drama king.

Loki suddenly remembers what he is about to do so he gets the three present dragons attention.

"(listen up guys, here is what the plan is for today. I just came back from scouting to the alpha level gang and chained up a some of the big guys there.)" Loki points at the resting gang members and Tyr who seemed to be enjoying company with a group of females, "(When the fish arrives we are going to gather as much fish as we can with a bag while the big guys struggle.)"

"(And how are we going to carry the fish?)" Thor asks.

"(Why yes great joking buffoon how are we going to carry most of the fish?)" Balder asks agreeing with Thor.

From behind the big Rumblewing, Fenrir flew into the gathering with three large bags. He drops them in front of them without saying a word, which creeps out the other two drakes.

Loki looks to Styx and tells her, "(sweetie, with your condition. I'm going to have to tell you to head back to the hideout and keep an eye out)" Styx nods in agreement and flies off.

In the middle of the habitat, all the dragons were minding their business until a large circle starts to open up getting their attention. From a large bush, the four drakes were hiding getting ready. From the middle of the giant circle, a giant pile of fish emerges. Loki looks to the group to signal with a nod, to leap out with their big bags and start gathering the fish inside them.

From a distance, Tyr and his gang of dragons were getting up to get ready for their breakfast until they felt something holding them back. Tyr, the leader looks back to see a chain locking him from behind. Tyr starts to boil up in anger, gritting his teeth. _(I know one jackass who is capable enough to sneak like that)_ is all Tyr thinks until with pure rage he shouts, "(DAM IT LOKI!)".

Tyr's shout is so loud, Loki, Balder, Fenrir, and Thor heard them making them rush. Once they finish their bag stuffing, they start to run off instead of flying.

Thor, who is falling behind stops in his tracks because he spotted something hiding under a rock. Thor, despite the heavy load of fish on his back walks toward the rock to see a very shy Nightlight. The Nightlight back peddles in fear and pleas, "(don't hurt me)".

The Nightlight is a female due to its sweet innocent shy voice. Thor however decides to lower his head to try to get a better look at her all he could see right now is her light purple eyes.

"(Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.)" Thor spoke with a soft tone hoping to ease the Nightlight.

"(That's what they all say!)" The female retorts still shaking

"(NO NO I mean it! Perhaps I'm still new here, it would be nice for you to come out so I could see you)" Thor pleas with a worried face.

"(Swear to my ancestors grave that you wont try to hurt me!)" the hiding female demands. "(I swear to both our ancestors grave that I will not hurt you so please come out)" Thor begs.

Thor suddenly hears the female take a deep breath and comes out of her hiding place.

The Nightlight's scale color is a glittering navy blue with white patterns almost Orca like. Around her neck seems to be a crest of light blue feathers that perfectly blend into her darker blue scale.

As Thor stares at the female who seems to be smaller than him, He begins to feel his chest swell up and his cheeks start to get warm meaning that he is blushing. _(ancestors, she is beautiful)_ is all he thought until the female in front start to blush herself and breaks the awkward pause with the words, "(Um sir, are you ok? ARE PREPARING TO BULLY ME!?)"

Thor, wiggles his head back to reality and struggles to retort, "(Heavens no! I'm just trying to figure out how to greet you.)" His explanation made the female ease up still a bit scare on what he is going to de with her. Thor starts with a question.

"(What is a young one like yourself doing here by yourself?)"

"(Well, I kind of just arrived here a few moons ago because of a crime that I was falsely accused of. Ever since I got here, the other dragons picked on me due to being a weak small female like myself. They mostly bullied me for being shy all the time.)" The female explained with a sad voice.

Thor couldn't help but feel bad for her. Reminds him of the beating he got from Tyr since he got here. "(What is your name by the way? I am Thor)" The larger drake introduces himself.

"(Well, many call me Luna so that's my name)" the female named Luna answers with a voice not so shy anymore.

"(that is a very beautiful name. Would you like to come with me? I know a group of friends who could keep you safe)" Thor offers.

Luna is a bit skeptical due to her past she just explained. The dragon, Thor who is just been nice to her seemed to be a nice enough dragon to be around. She had a strange a feeling about the drake as if her instinct is telling her that she could trust him somehow. So she decides to join up with him by saying, "(Ok but I wanna stay beside you, please?)"

 _Dam this female is so adorable_ Thor mentally comments. He could just feel himself about to die of adorableness. So He agrees and allows Luna to trot beside him. As the pair trots, Luna suddenly sniffs, "(is that fish is smell)".

Thor looks at his back remembering that he is carrying fish to the hideout and quickly tells her, "(oh yes It is. Ill explain once we head there.)

The pair eventually arrived into the hide out to see Loki and Styx huddled together, Balder staring at a puddle checking out his black eye, and Fenrir just laying around eating his pile of fish not caring.

The four dragons made Luna a bit scare making her hide into Thor's wing. Thor curiously looks down into his wing to see Luna afraid to get out. "(It's ok, they are not going to hurt you)", Thor whispers, making Luna slowly come out.

Fenrir who just ate his last fish spots Thor and the Newcomer with a glare. Fenrir, with a few sniffs spoke out sarcastically, "(Well look who decided to show up. I almost thought you bailed on us.)" Luna stops her track, shivers in fear seeing how scary Fenrir is due to not only his aggressive behavior but also his glowing red eyes.

That only made the Fenrir fly up to her to stare directly to Luna with an inquisitive look terrifying her.

"(Who are you? And who let you in here?)" Fenrir demands with a hostile like voice that makes Luna shake even more as she is worried what the big Rumblewing would do.

Thor buts in making Fenrir move back away from the smaller night light. Thor gives Fenrir a warning glare that says 'back off'. Fenrir walks back keeping his own glare on Thor who stands between him and Luna.

"(It was me who offered her to be here and I would appreciate if you would go easy her)" Thor demands with growls. Fenrir only growls back, "(or you do what!?)" as if he is challenging him.

"(a new comer I see!?)" Loki speaks up gaining the two dragons attention as he approaches Luna.

Loki takes a look at Luna, rubbing his chin with his left claw. Loki than looks to Thor and asks, "(Where did you find this young maiden?)".

"(I found her hiding inside a cliff, she seems to be very scared of other dragons who had harmed her so I offered to protect her and join us.)" Thor explains giving Fenrir a stink eye.

Fenrir jumps in front of Loki and looks at him at the face with a face of outrage "(are you seriously letting this stranger into our gang?!)"

Balder who is still holding on to his black eye and Styx who starts to look a bit worried jump in hoping to stop the tension.

"(Oh pipe down Fenrir, its not like a human is dragged in which is impossible since they own this place)"

"(Indeed and especially we could use another female for the group! It can get pretty weird for being the only female of the group)" Styx turns her head to Loki, "(no offense)"

"(none taken sweetheart)" Loki affirms now looking away from Luna to approach Thor.

"(Well buddy, even though it aint part of the plan, it's good that we got a new addition and we deffenitly need to expand our numbers)" Loki looks at Fenrir and says "(Right?)" in a suspicious tone.

Fenrir only growls in frustration only to say "(fine I'll let this go for now, but next time get another dragon who is actually useful)" than he trots to his corner. He curls up into a ball to rest.

Thor moves his head to Luna and whisper "(its alright, I don't think he is much of social dragon)". Luna only nods fiddling her claws, staying close to Thor.

"(Can't really say I blame him. Fenrir been through a lot growing up)" Loki states with a sympathetic tone.

"(What exactly did he go through?)" Thor asks with his ebrow raised at Loki.

"(I'll explain probably the next sunrise but here)" Loki responds.

Loki trots to the pile of fish, grabs a big full with his fore arms to toss it at Thor and Luna. He starts to move back to his mate only to stop on his track to look back at the two.

"(You two should eat up and rest. Just in case trouble comes)" Loki advices.

"(What sort of ….. trouble?)" Luna studders at the thought of it.

"(Rival dragon gangs try to challenge us or a group of humans might try to collect one of us to do who knows what to us like some dragon)" Loki looks to the sleeping Fenrir indicating a hint of Fenrir's past.

So once again, Loki tells Thor and Luna to huddle to their own corner to prepare for anything.

 **Fact: in the HTTYD Books there is a dragoness character named Luna which is where I got the name from. If anyone have any concerns, questions, or etc about the story let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

(Mandrake manor, Afternoon)

In the mandrake manor, Ashley bursts out of the office, and climbs down the stairs. She is meet by a concerned Edward who was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey Ash! Something wrong?"

"Edward, I need you to stay here and keep guard." Ashley commands and passes through to reach the entrance.

Edward follows suit, confused and asks, "Why?"

At the door Ashley turns around to face Edward with a very serius face.

"I have to confront my sister about the serums! If I don't, us as a species will be doomed!"

With that she slams the door leaving Edward dumbstruck. That was not like her to be so… in a hurry. He looks up the large stairs. " _I wonder what she did in that lab_ " he thought. He climbs up the stairs to see the door to the private lab is still open.

He enters the lamb to see a lot of testing equipment. Catching his eye is a table with a video tape lay next to a projector. He takes the tape, put it inside the projector and suddenly it plays a video about Ashley's progress. As the video progress, Edwards face slowly turns from curiosity to horror.

(Magi Prime, Afternoon)

Ashley bursts into the lobby room, ignoring the busy crowed doing their own business. A secretary sees her with a smile.

"Madame Vice president! I was going to call you on behalf of your sister!"

Ashley stops on her tracks and turns her head to face the secretary. "You were going to call me?" She points to herself.

"OH yes, President Melissa wanted to meet with you in habitat 0." The secretary touches the intercom, "Madam President you sister is here."

"Good, tell her to meet me at habitat 0 at once." Mellisa's voice demands through the intercom

" _What does she want and why habitat 0?"_ Ashley mentally asks herself.

(Habitat 0)

On top of a high rocky cliff sits Thor gazing at flock of dragons doing savage things to each other. Next to him is Luna who is sitting next to him.

Luna, nervously looks up to Thor to get his attention, "(Thor?)"

Thor looks down at Luna wonder what she is going to say.

"(Can you tell me a bit about yourself? Because I'm getting a feeling you are different from all the other dragons here?)"

"(Different, how?)" the bigger drake raises his eyebrow.

Luna nervously tap her fore claws together, struggleing to say her answer.

"(Well, a lot of dragons here are usually very mean but you're the first dragon I meet who is actually….nice.)"

"(Well, I was raised by a kind Human who was like a mother to me)" Thor shrugs with claws.

"(Wait! Did you say you were raised by a human? How was it like?)" Luna looks at Thor as if he is going crazy.

Thor chuckles at her reaction as he continues, "(Indeed, she taught me a lot of things like mother would do like learning how to read human writing, draw pictures, and write)"

"(Write, read, draw pictures? You could do all that!? And do you also able to understand what humans say when they try to talk to us?) Luna franticly asks.

"(One time my human mother told me everything about myself. She told me that my parents were a Monsterous Nightmare and a Nightlight fury making me a hybrid. My birth parents as I was told had some special gifts to do things no dragon was able to do like understanding humans. When I was born, my human mother explained that inherited the same gifts making me a very special dragon!)" Thor looks up at the glass ceiling with rays of sunlight shining through.

Thor looks back down and turns his head to Luna who looks at him wide eyed in amazement. Thor waves his paw up and down in from of her face wondering if she is ok. "(Luna? Are you ok?)"

Luna snaps back to conscience. "(Oh! Sorry, it's just I never heard of any dragon who is that special. Seeing how nice you are, why are you here in the first place?)"

Thor was going to explain until he hears a pair of doors from the bottom open. He looks down to see a familiar sight. From the door is Ashley Mandrake, his adopted mother being escorted by armed guards with Melissa following behind.

Thor smiled at the sight of Ashley. ( _Mother!),_ He mentally shouts and flies down leaving a dumbfounded Luna behind.

Luna looks down to see where Thor is heading to see him prounce onto the female human and nuzzles her. ( _Is that his adopted mother?)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Betrayal of a Mother?**

(Minutes earlier)

Ashley rides in the Magi Prime helicopter on her way to the infamous Habitat 0. She just sat in her seat thinking what her sister wants. Of all meetings why Habitat 0? Whatever it is, Melissa better hear what she had to say about what she had discovered.

Gazing to her right, Ashley could see the facility in the middle of Canadian forest. The Copter lands on the nearby helio pad followed by the pilot telling her that they have landed. She gets out of the copter to walk into the pair of large metal doors that opens up to be greeted by a prison like lobby. In the middle of it all is Melissa herself. Standing next to her is the Warden James Conners, the man responsible for killing Thor's parents. Ashley gives him a quick glare before she readjusts her focus on her sister.

"What do you want Melissa?" Ashley demands. In response Melissa gestures for her to follow into a metallic hall that leads to the main habitat. James followed behind.

Melissa starts the conversation as they walked. "Ashley, I just want to say that I apologize for separating you from your dragon."

Ashley looks at her sister suspiciously. It is not like her to be apologetic when it comes to the so called greater good of the company. "What about you tell me how Thor is being treated?"

Melissa stops in her tracks. She sighs knowing that her younger sister wants to know about her dragon.

"According to the Warden's reports, Thor had a rough start."

"What do you mean a rough start?" Ashley demands Melissa for a straight answer. She is really worried for Thor believing that he is still a mere baby. Other dragons would try to hurt him because of that.

"When your dragon is brought in he had a fight with an older dragon of this facility code name Tyr."

"WHAT! You knew Thor was getting hurt and did nothing!?" Ashley accuses Melissa's unwillingly to protect Thor. Melissa walks up to Ashley to put her two hands on her shoulders.

"I was not here at the time! I heard about it through a text by the warden!" Melissa shouts back defensivly. Ashly turns her head at Warden James with a glare than back at Melissa. The trio further walks through the hall to come across the blast door guarded with two guards on the sides.

"Here is what we are going to do. For starters we still cannot release your dragon due to suspiciouns. But I would like to negotiate a deal with you." Melissa tells her younger sister. Ashley had her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised, waiting what Melissa had to say.

"Here is the deal, because you and I are heads of the company we will always be busy so at least once a month, I will allow you to visit your dragon as long you do not violate company rules."

After Melissa explains, Ashley thinks about what her older sister offered. As much she wants to convince her to visit Thor some more time but she did make a point. As VP, she will have a tight schedule. However, she still need to tell her about what she discovered with the serums.

"Alright Melissa, I will take your offer for two conditions: one, I want Thor safe at all costs, two, I need to speak with you private about the serums!" Ashley demands.

Melissa raises her hand to her sister. Ashley grabs it and shakes it.

()

(Present time)

"I missed you too boy!" Ashley giggles while Thor gives her lots of kisses and stops to get off.

Thor happily turns around, stretches his arms, and pants like a dog. He is very happy that his adopeted mother is here. He hopes that she is here to take him away from Habitat 0.

Ashley, after getting up placing her hands on Thor's cheeks and pets them. She cautiously scans Thor's body for scars. Her suspicion is correct, Thor did get hurt. "The mean dragons did not hurt you too much did they boy?"

Thor moves his head side to side to answer no. Suddenly he looks to Ashley's side to see Melissa, James, and two guards holding their magic staff walking up. He gets nervous at the sight being suspicious. When they were around, trouble usually comes. He looks back at Ashley to whimper, hoping she knows what he was worried about.

Ashley looks back to see what Thor is worried about. She slowly turns back to Thor, places a hand on his face looking uneasy and tells him "Listen buddy, I have some good news and bad news."

Thor tilts his head like an Owl looking very worried.

Ashley tells him the bad news first, "This is going to be hard to say but, you are still going to remain here," She sees Thor's expression starting to shift from worried to hurt making Ashley place her hand on his head, "Hey Hey, the good news is I get to visit you every month! Is that great?"

The only made Thor even worse. He really wants to go back to his real home. He feels his heart beginning to crumble. Tears coming out his eyes.

Ashley kinda knew he would do that. Only turns around to leave through the blast gate with her sister, the guards, and James.

Thor just stood there making puppy like whines as he watches his adopted mother leave. At the moment they pass through, Thor makes a run for it only to be stopped by the two guards when they thrust their staffs sparking electricity.

The two guards kept their staves pointed at the dragon to force him to back off. Ashley who stood by her sister tries to tell him, "THOR! I will come back to visit you! I promise!"

Than the blast doors close shut right in front of dragon's face. Thor could not believe what had happened. The human who had adopted him for so long is willingly wants him to stay inside the rotten place. He begins to grit his sharp teeth getting angry. He looks up at the door fuming. Raising his fore paws, the angry dragon begins to pound the door in rage. He jumps back to unleash a plasma bolt at it but no avail.

Turns out the door is protected by magic.

Thor looks up at the sky with tears. Takes a deep breath, he makes one angry roar of betrayal. He slumps down the floor trying to hold back his tears.

 _How could she do this!? Keeping me inside this rotten place!_ He angrily thought to himself.

"(Are you ok?)" the chirping-like voice of Luna is heard.

Thor turns around to see a sympathetic Luna standing behind him. He does not know how to answer her. Instead he walks up slowly to Luna making her cower a bit. He puts her into a gentle to get some comfort. The out of nowhere hug made Luna's cheeks swell red. Not knowing why, she slowly hugs him and strokes his back. "(There, there, just let it out Thor.)"

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If any of you have any quetions or concerns about this story let me know in the reveiws SOL123 out**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Two Broken hearts**

 **UPDATE: I just reworte the prologue to let you all know. go check it out when given the chance**

(Thor POV)

Thor lay on top of the cave entrance of his group feeling depressed. He did not bother going inside as he wants to be alone with his thoughts. Ashley, the human who he called mother left him to stay in his prison. He is not completely mad at her though due to her promising she would come back next 'month'. He kind of expected it due to the presence of another human who ordered his imprisonment. But he is still disappointed with his adopted mother who would dare make a deal with a she-devil.

Feeling further depressed, Thor just gazes at all the dragons of the habitat in front of him. He sees some of the other dragons flying around circles, playing with the available toys, or simply fighting each other to demonstrate their power over one another. He could still remember the day he first came here.

Another hybrid dragon, Tyr who claims to be the primary Alpha beaten him up very bad. So bad, Thor still has a scar that crosses his purple eye. Speaking of Alpha's, he learns that the so called gang leaders are just puppets to Tyr. Their gangs are his gangs.

The group that he is hanging out with are just outcasts shunned from the rest of the habitat.

Thor looks up to see Tyr on the biggest rock giving orders to his goons like a king giving commands to a feudal lord. Seeing how Tyr treats the other dragon just makes him angry. Makes him want to teach him a lesson about what being a leader really means.

"(Hey Thor um are you ok?)", a sweet female voice of Luna calls out. Thor raises his head and looks down to see Luna fly up to land next to him.

With a huff he answers, "(I am ok I guess)".

Thor lays his head down on his fore legs and allow Luna to lay next to him looking very nervous. She looks like she wants say something but very hesistant. Thor could sense it as he look at her with his left purple eye.

"(I am guessing that human was the one who took care of you? If you don't mind me asksing?)", Luna asks him hoping he does not snap at her over a personal question.

"(Yup, that is her. The Human who raised me since I was a hatchling. Aside of what she taught me, she would never lie to me. She told me who I was and who my birth parents were. She cared for me that much to the point when her fellow humans accused me of a crime I did not do, she defended me!)", Thor starts to shed a tear as he explains to Luna who leaned close to him.

Luna could sympathize with Thor due to being accused of a false herself which lead the both of them to the prison in the first place.

"(Reminds me how I got here)" Luna looks down with a sad face.

"(That's right)", Thor turns his attention to Luna,"(You mentioned that while you were greeting us?)"

Luna slowly moves her head to meet Thor's eyes with her navy blue ones. She makes an inquisitive face, thinking how she would explain her story.

"(How do I explain this? Well I used to live with my brother in another place. My parents died when I was just an egg so my brother was the only family who took care of me until the humans decided to take me away and did something to me!)", Luan rubs the silvers feathers around her neck to show them to Thor, "(Whatever or why they did this to me, I grew these feathers around my neck)"

 _Sounds like they did one of those experiments on her,_ Thor thought to himself while Luna explains her story to him.

"(So one day a human came to clean up the place I'm from, a dragon was going to attack him so I tried to save the human but….)" Luna starts to get uneasy as she makes a few steps back from Thor,"(That was when the humans thought I was the attacker and sent me here.)"

Thor could not help but feel sorry for the poor girl. To be accused of a crime one did not commit. He extends one wing to wrap around Luna. As she leans against his body, he starts to get a weird feeling in his chest. Not to mention his checks are getting a little hot. Luna's checks are also getting red while she shivers a bit due to her shy nature.

"(Um, thank you for the confort. I really needed that)" Thor thanks the smaller blue Nightlight making the latter smile.

Out of nowhere, the two dragons hear the blast doors from their right open pouring in a squad of humans coming in. The humans number around at least five and they are wearing hazard power armor along with metal staff in their two hands.

All the dragons present, Including Thor turn their attention towards the humans but did nothing but stare. Thor, along with Luna wondered what is going on so they gaze at the squad heading to their cave.

"(What do you think they are doing? Something scary I bet?)" Luna is terrified at their presence as she hides behind Thor.

Thor wants to answer her but he himself did not know. From the cave, he sees the humans bringing out Fenrir with their magic like a chained rope around his neck. Fenrir did not seem to be resisting as if it happened before. The humans with the magic ropes escorts Fenrir out of the habitat.

With them gone, Thor and Luna fly down near the cave entrance trying to process what had happened. "(What are they doing with Fenrir?)" Thor asks.

"(They are probably going to do some private experiments on him for every month)" the voice of Loki calls out. The pair turn around to see him with Styx walking in front of them.

"(Ever since he bit someone's hand, he had been going through a lot of torment by being experimented on)"

"(Who's hand did he bite and why did he do it?)" Thor asks Loki who looks at his mate Styx.

Styx also looks at Loki but with a mix of fear and concern written on her face. "(Should i tell him about it?)" Loki asks her.

"(I believe they both have the right to know. Especially Thor since you helped him)" Styx makes her point.

So Loki escorts all three back into the cave to sit around the camp fire. Loki looks around to see if Balder is around only to find him not around. He is probably trying to hook up with a female. But without further ado, Loki prepares to begin his story by clearing his voice. Thor, Luna, and Styx all have their eyes at Loki so they could listen in order to learn about Fenrir's past.

"(Guess you all better get yourself comfortable, This is going to be a wild tale)"

 **End of chapter 21, Looks like Thor and Luna are getting closer to each other. However, what is going on with Fenrir? Why is he being taking by some human guards to be experimented? And who's hand did he bite and why? Stay tuned for 22, 'a rumble of a tale'**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – A Rumble of a tale**

 **Key: text in italic means Loki speaking**

" _(How do I put this… based on what our mutal friend told me, he did not really have the best hatchling hood. His parents were taken away and his black scale color and red eyes made terrifiying to his peers from playing with him)"_

(Flash back, twenty years ago)

Inside habitat 15 a juvenile Fenrir lay around on a patch of leaves, away from the herd of his fellow Rumblehorns with a sad expression. He watches the other young Rumblehorns play around with each other by making play bashes on their heads while adults, their parents kept an eye on them while some of the adults who did not have young yet just lay around like a bunch of lazy gators sunbathing.

When some of the hatchlings get close to Fenrir, one of them notice him. Fenrir tried a friendly smile hoping to ease some worry. The hatchlings only look scared of him as they just walk away making Fenrir very lonely.

It had been ten years that both his parents were taken by two legged creatures who called themselves humans took his parents away to who knows where. Does not change the fact that he is alone, isolated from his fellow Rumblewings who shares his habitat.

()

" _(There was one human who at first actually cared for the poor guy. Like him, she herself was a loner. How do I know? Fenrir himself told me)"_

From the hidden window behind Fenrir is a lone younger Melissa who is leaning forward against the window, watching her fellow loner. She had a sad expression while looking at the dragon. The lonely dragon somehow reminds her of herself. She was never really much of a social person due to her dedication with her family business.

Behind her is her father Balthazar when he was still alive.

Balthazar, from the observation entrance looks at his eldest daughter with outmost worry. As much as he appricieates her dedication, he fears that her isolation would lead her to become close minded. Anyone who is close minded tend to do drastic decisions unknownly do more harm than good.

He further observes what Melissa is looking at. She seems to be observing one particular dragon who is as lonely as her. He scratches his beard to think if she is having a connection with the drake. He gets an idea.

"You seem to be very interested with that particular dragon my dear" Balthazar speaks up as he walks up to her.

Melissa gets a bit startled to see the one man she admires a lot, her own father. "Oh hey father and yeah I've actually been looking at that particular dragon, it kind of reminds me of a bit of myself."

"I wonder why?" Balthazar kneels down as Melissa gives him a curious look, "My dear daughter, it is no secret that you barely socialize."

"WHAT! I DO SOCIALIZE!" Melissa shouts defensively. Balthazar turns his head side to side.

"Working alongside you co-workers is not socializing. I mean is that you need to learn to spent more time with others, take a break so you could learn how to be more compassionate with others."

"But father, I dreamed of becoming the new president of Magi prime one day! To do so I need to work very hard."

Balthazar laughs a bit at his daughter's eagerness, maybe too eager.

"That is true, but you really need not to close out the possibility of others who might be able to help you to achieve your goal. Your younger sister Ashley knows this indeed!"

"First off, Ashley is a bit immature at times and second, what do you recommend I do?" Melissa asks her father.

Balthazar gets up, moves his arms behind his back to look at the lone dragon who just sat with a gloomy expression. It breaks his heart to remember that his parents were part of an experiment that requires to take them away. Due to being the only Rumblehorn with black scales and red eyes the others are too afraid to play with him. What he is about to tell her might as well brighten up some mood.

"What do you think about dragons Melissa?" he asks her.

"Um, I always believed they are just dumb wild animals" Melissa answers him.

With a laugh, Balthazar states, "Do not underestimate them Melissa. They are more than just wild animals. They are a highly intelegent creatures capable of unpredictability!"

"How are you so sure?" Melissa asks her father wanting to know what he meant.

"So what about I have you raise this particular dragon as your own child! As you give him love you will be able to learn how to bond with others!"

"Seriously? How could bonding with a dragon help me with people?" Melissa gets skeptical of her father's plan.

"If you could make friends with a dragon, than you could make friends with an actually person. Dragons are shown to express human emotions like sadness, happiness, anger, and my favorite laughter."

A group of Rumblehorns laugh at Fenrir when Balthazar mentions it. Both him and Melissa witness it making them uneasy.

"Well… laughter can be subjective" Balthazar nervously comments as Melissa keep looking at the lone black dragon being laughted at.

()

" _(That's right, the human that Fenrir once trusted, was the sister of your human herself. Shocking right? She wasn't always a total jerk to dragons. She is what can I say… socially awkward, just like our pal Fenrir)"_

Around the backyard of Mandrake manor, Melissa is alone sitting in front of Fenrir who is as confused as she is.

The girl and the drake continue to stare at each other, thinking what they should do. To Melissa, bonding with a dragon is something new to her. She was always used to working, makes her think if this is another experiment made by her father. Fenrir on the other hand just laid on the ground looking at the strange creature in front of him.

"Um…my. Name. Is. Melissssssa" the young adult woman states. The younger Fenrir only looks at the human thinking if she was crazy.

Being a dragon, He only knew dragonese so it is very difficult for him to understand. When he heard 'Melissa', he assumed it was a name of the human.

Melissa gets up from the ground and points at him, "Do you have a name?"

Fenrir really did not understand what she telling him. Language being spoken by a human are all just weird gibberish. The best he could do is keep guessing.

"You can't really understand me do you?" Melissa walks up to the dragon and pets him. Fenrir seems to like it a lot by the way he pants and taps his back leg. Melissa could not help by giggle at the dragon.

Melissa seems to think the dragon in front is being funny as he continues to feel heaven by her rubbing hands. She stops petting Fenrir who starts to lick her in return on how happy he is. Gross as it is, Melissa could not stop laughing as the licking of dragon tickles her.

Fenrir jumps back wagging his tail meaning he is very happy with his new human friend. Melissa seems to like him as well. The young woman gets an idea on how to start playing.

Melissa remembers that Fenrir is a tracker class dragon so she grabs a ball and a bottle of vinegar right by the door of the backyard.

Fenrir was confused on what she is doing until she makes him sniff the ball filled with vinegar. Then she makes him close his eyes allowing her to throw the ball deep inside the manor's enchanted garden.

"Fetch it boy!" Melissa tells him, making Fenrir Open up his eyes and run into the garden to find the ball. He uses his great sense of smell to track it. Eventually the dragon finds the ball and grabs it with his snout. He flies back to Melissa who is impressed that he manages to find it. She walks up to him and pets him on the chin.

"I think I'm going to call you Fenrir!" Melissa names her new friend with glee. She gave him that name right after mythical wolf. One think she knows about wolves is that they too have a grand sense of smell like him.

()

" _(Since then, he and her were the best of friends. Perhaps she was his only friend. Eventually the human must have used her experience with him to gain friends of her own. Such friendship did not last sadly. It was until…lets just say we dragons always hated Eels)"_

Inside the mandrake manor Basement, Fenrir was sleeping in his bed until Melissa comes in by the stair case with another human girl, her younger sister Ashley.

"OMG, is that a Rumblehorn dragon Melissa!?" Ashely gasps in surprised so loud it had woken up Fenrir in the bed making him growl due to her being a stranger.

"Buddy be nice!" Melissa shouts with an authoritive tone making Fenrir whimper down, "Now kiss her!"

Fenrir gets cheerful and starts to lick Ashley a lot making her giggle. "HEY HEY Stop it!"

The dragon stops and runs back to his bed. He notices a large bag Melissa was carrying making him drool knowing that it is lunch.

With a laugh, Melissa drops lots of fish in front of the dragon.

Being super hungry the drake rushes to the pile and eats from it. The two sister watch him eat with smiles. Fenrir continued to eat until he stops at a sight of a yellow stripped long creature, the Eel making him grow stepping back.

Melissa grew concerened at his odd behavior. She tells Ashley to stay back as she tries to figure out the problem.

"What is wrong sweetie?" She asks the dragon until she spots the Eel laying on the floor. She picks it up and tries to offer it to the angry dragon who really did not want it.

"What wrong with this? It's just an Eel?" Melissa slowly walks up to Fenrir who continues to snarl trying to tell her not to come close with that thing, with his back now against the stone wall.

"Fenriiiiir, I spent a lot of money to get you food so you better eat this now!" Melissa demands the dragon.

Ashley, who had been watching them knows what is going on. She was going to warn her sister until the angry Fenrir makes a big CHOMP, right at Melissa hand making both sisters gasp.

Fenrir rips off Melissa's hand and tosses it with the Eel that it was grabbing. He looks back to see what he had done. He feels his heart sink in guilt as he watches his human in a state of shock.

Melissa slowly looks at her arm missing a hand. Ashley only stare horrified at what she witnessed, sliding down the wall behind her back.

Making a deep breath, Melissa makes the loudest scream in agony to the point the birds nearby the trees fly off.

()

" _(Like all dragons who misbehave, Fenrir was taken here. From there is where I first meet him. He was a really broken dragon. Just like what you are feeling right now, he complained how he was betrayed by the very human he trusted. You could say he deserved it but his intention was to snatch the Eel away only for him to bite the hand by accident. Some moons later, humans begin to take him somewhere. We do not know what actually happens to him but one thing I saw is that the more he gets taken, his heart towards humans darken)"_

 **Now we know why Fenrir despises humans so much. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **PS: never force a dragon to eat an Eel!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – The two witches clash**

In the middle of an unknown room is Fenrir. He is chained from all directions by his neck and limbs. He did not resist though as he is very used to it by then. All the Rumblewing could do is look angry at the metal doors in front of him.

The metal doors begin to open up to reveal a disappointed Melissa walking up to him. The more she walks up, the more the Dragon gets very angry at her for what she had did to him. Fenrir always thought he could trust her when he was young but now he is chained up helplessly looking at her walk around him.

Melissa seems to be inspecting him for certain progress. She takes out her board to write up whatever she needed to write. She walks up to face him one more time with a blank face. "Such a shame that it came to be this way. If things could just get even worse… My own sister have just turned on me" She tells him as the scene shift.

(Thirty minutes ago)

"Shut down? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SHUT DOWN THE MP ELIXER PRODUCTION!?" Melissa shouts at Ashley who is making a stand. The two sister are in the Magi Prime HQ, the CEO office.

Ashley had enough of her ignoring her. What she is doing is not just for her dragon anymore, it is for the suvivial of the human race.

"I have enough evidence that the elixers are turning people into more dragons! I have it here!"

Ashley takes out her touch pad to turn it on to show her sister her research. Melissa picks it up to see the human DNA strands getting attacked by the more powerful dragon DNA.

"When people are exposed to the elixir for too long, the dragon DNA that are inside them would eventually not only merge into her genetics, it also kills off any strand of Human only to be replaced the Dragon DNA replicating itself to connect."

Melissa walks around with her pad as Ashely explained. She slowly puts it down on the desk with her eyes closed. And whispered something very low.

"What was that? Speak up!" Ashley demands her sister, slamming her fists.

"I KNOW ABOUT IT!" Melissa finally lets the cat out of the bag. Alshey walks backwards with a face of disbelief. She just heard sister confess that she knew about people turning into dragons.

"How. Long. Have. You. KNOWN ABOUT THIS!"

Melissa walks up to a TV Behind her and presses the button. The screen shows an entire globe, the world filled with yellow dots that indicate humans who have the elixir inside of them.

"For every patient we treat, we keep records for each one. This data claims around 97% of the population has it. During the early days our production have sky rocketed by 50%. With more people demanding more and more we lost track on how many have it right now. One day we got reports of the same people disappearing only for dragons to take their place. We took each one and with our best minds discovering that the dragons we hunted were indeed our patients so we tried working on a cure."

"Was it succesfull?" Ashley asks her

"Our Elixirs are not some virus that could be cured dear sister. We are talking about pure DNA that adapts itself. When foreign DNA merges, it becomes a part of you. We tried many methods like making potions but our potions is unable to reconigze the dragon DNA because the DNA becomes part of you." Melissa answers.

"So you stopped trying to find a cure?" Ashley raises her brow.

Melissa turns around to look at her.

"I am afraid we did. All that we could do is to capture anyone who has turned into dragons in order to protect our reputation."

Ashley thinks about the revelation. Then it hit her.

"That means Thor was innocent. Was he?"

Melissa did not say a word. She stayed quite while Ashley start to fume with inpatience. Out of nowhere she grabs Melissa by the collar and slams her on the wall.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS INNOCNET! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIS INTERFERANCE TO FRAME HIM!"

Melissa pushes Ashley off her with her telekinessus blast.

"Innocent or not! He still violated the rule of not being seen! That you know Ashley"

Ashley picks herself up. She just had it withi Melissa's stubbornness. In her thoughts she remembers her time at the archives about the Wizard's code, a set of rules for the Magi society to follow. One thing for sure she is the Vice-President, It is time to challenge her insane sister.

"Melissa…I had enough of you ignoring me! Ignoring the issues that we face! Now are species are on the verge of possible extinction which is why by my right as Vice-President I invoke the trial of Anulment, challenging your authority as President CEO."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Melissa snaps jabbing her left hand which turns out to be prosthetic making electric sparks, "You dare challenge me to take my role?"

Ashley walks up to Melissa, tip toes up to her eye level to say, "When I take your role, I am going to get this company to work on a cure by any means, I will change rules to allow me to tell the people the truth, and most importantly I will guide this company back to its original purpose! I will see you at the trial at Friday afternoon." With that she storms out of the office leaving Melissa in fumes.

Melissa walk back to her desk to look at her prosthetic arm that replaces her old arm since it was bitten off by the dragon she trusted. First the dragon, now her own sister betrayed her in two different ways.

(Present time)

Back in the room, Melissa opens up her eyes to face the Rumblewing who only growls at her.

If Fenrir, the Rumblewing could say anything in human speech he would tell you that she got what is coming to her. But he does not have the intelligence enough to go beyond dragon speech. What he could do as he watches the human walk back through the doors is to mentally vow that she will pay one day.

Once the human woman left the room. Red lights flash to reveal that he is inside the private surgery room with machines about to conduct their monthly experiments on the poor dragon.

 **What sort of experiments are they doing to Fenrir? That will be under your imagination. Looks like Ashley is going to challenge her sister hoping to save humanity. The better question?**

 **Is it already too late?**

 **The next chapter, Thor decides to attempt to take over Tyr's Alpha ship for a personal plan of his. Stay tuned.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Thor rises**

After such a tragic tale, Thor could not help but think about what other dragons had to go through as he lay around inside the hideout cave. He wonders if Fenrir is the only dragon who suffers with the experimentation by the humans who works here. Wanting some fresh air he walks out of the hide cave to see Loki with Balder looking at something from a distance.

Curious, Thor decides to join his friends to see what they are spectating.

"(What are you guys looking at?)" Thor asks.

Loki shushes him and whispers, "(Looks like some dragon is in trouble for going against the alpha's wishes)", he points to the crowd of dragons gathered around Tyr and a dragon who looks like a snow wraith.

()

In the middle of the crowd, the hybrid Fury-Cloudjumper Tyr is circling around the Snow Wraith with his head up. Tyr had a smirk on his face while the male Snow Wraith kept his guard up keeping eyes on Tyr.

"(You seem very upset with for some reason my dear friend?)" Tyr mocks the Snow wraith.

"(You violated my Sister! We never agreed to this!)" The Male Snow Wraith snarls only for Tyr to prounce right at him. Pinned on the ground the Snow Wraith tries to get up but Tyr kept his weight on him.

Tyr moves his snout close to the Snow wraith's ear(where ever that is) with a sinister smirk on his face and whispers, "(I am the Alpha around here and I could do whatever I want!)"

Tyr makes a swip at the Snow Wraith's face with his claws. The Snow wraith screams in agony as Tyr finally gets off. The Snow Wraith gets back on his feet to attempt to tackle him only for Tyr to side step and whips his tail. The Snow Wraith gets struck down and recovers and tries to attack again and again.

Each time the Snow Wraith tries to attack Tyr, Tyr would make the same counter move. As the two attack each other, the dragons would cheer making pounding sounds on the ground.

()

Back with the trio, they could only helplessly watch as Tyr makes a fire bomb knocking out the Snow Wraith off out cold. They see Tyr laugh at the unconscious dragon in front while the other laugh with him.

"(What a shame, he used to be Tyr's right hand dragon)" Loki sadly states and walks back into the hide out to be with Styx while Baldor wonders off to find some females.

Thor remained behind feeling bad for the Snow Wraith who got humiliated by Tyr. As he looks at him, he could imagine himself on the ground to remind him how he too got humiliated by Tyr.

 _Someone has to teach him a lesson_ Thor thought to himself. He looks up at the window dome ceiling. He thinks about himself flying along his fellow dragons, together. He closes his eyes to daydream of himself and all his friends flying around free. Going back to reality, Thor looks down at the Snow Wraith who is now trying to get up. He sees the Snow Wraith walking slowly on his two legs like a nadder walking up to a pile of artificial tall grass to sit around.

Thor looks up to see Tyr on his cliff looking at all the dragons like some kind of king admiring his subjects. Suddenly he gets an idea.

Looking back down, Thor flies down to meet up with the Snow Wraith. From a bush, Luna comes out looking confused wondering what Thor, her crush is up too.

()

The Snow Wraith leans against the wall looking very pissed.

"(You must be very angry?)" A voice calls out to him. The Snow wraith turns around to see Thor sitting down looking at him.

"(No duh I'm angry! I just got humiliated by the dragon I trusted!)" The Snow Wraith tries to hold back tears. He did not want to look further weak. He looks back at the hybrid dragon who just sat looking at him.

"(What exactly do you want from me!?)"

"(I am here to give you an offer)" Thor tells him

The Snow Wraith makes a big huff giving Thor his back. He did not know much about that dragon. He only knows that the dragon was one of the new guys who got his tail whopped by Tyr.

"(I can help you get revenge on Tyr)" Thor offers.

The Snow Wraith turns around facing Thor a bit interested.

"(And how would you do that?)" The Snow Wraith looks at him skeptically.

Thor tells the Snow Wraith that he has a big plan for them. In order to do so, he needs help deposing Tyr from his leadership so he could get all the dragons in line for his future plans. For now the Snow Wraith plays along and decides to follow Thor and tells him, "(my name is BiFrost)".

()

At night, all the dragons in habitat 0 sleep in their assigned cages. A human walks around with a flash light keeping an eye out on all the dragons. Suddenly he hears moaning sounds coming from Loki's cage. The Guard walks up to him.

"Whats your problem?" the guard asks the dragon only for Loki to use his forelegs to grab him into a tight hug. The guard struggles to escape the grasp of the pranking dragon. After a few seconds Loki lets him go by pushing him and falls back to sleeping position.

"What the hell?" the gaurds asks to himself about the strange devaju. Than he walks off to a nearby metal doors without knowing that Loki had pickpocket him the keys to the cages. To his left, he gives Thor the keys.

With the keys in possession, Thor opens his cage. He quietly trots all the way to Bi-Frost's cage and opens it.

In one of the cages is Tyr sleeping like a puppy only for him to be grabbed by a pair of claws.

()

Back inside the habitat, Tyr is thrown in the middle landing on his face first. He gets up looking angry, demanding to know what is the meaning of it. In front of him is Thor walking out of a shadow.

"(the hell is going on!?)" Tyr demands as he looks back to see Bi Front blocking the entrance.

"(Your time of bully the dragons is over Tyr! It is time for a change of leadership)" Thor spreads his large wings standing on his hind legs as a way to challenge him.

"(YOU ARE SO DEAD!)" Tyr attempts to tackle Thor. This time Thor makes a side roll and grabs his tail by the teeth to through toss him right at a nearby wall waking up all the dragons.

Woken up, all the dragons are watching Thor and Tyr fighting each other.

Both dragons engage each other with claw to claw combat.

In comparison to other fights, Thor shows that he is ready to face Tyr that time. They swipe and swipe until they jump back from each other and at the same time unleash their fire breaths. The fire breath clash with each other as the two dragons try to make their push.

Thor begins to get the upper claws as he slowly walk closer and closer to the struggling Tyr who is showing exhaustion. In the middle, and explosion pops in between.

()

Inside a lounge, one of the guards heard a sound of an explosion. He turns his head at the door wondering what that is.

"You ok?" another guard who is sitting on a couch asks him.

"Nothing, I must be hearing things" the guard brushes off as continues to watch the lounges television.

()

Tyr is now in the verge of fainting. Thor however stood on his ground despite getting tired himself.

Desperate to win, Tyr makes one more strike with his foreclaws only for them to be grabbed by Thor and tosses him at a nearby tree. When Tyr tries to get up, Thor pins in on the ground.

"(Give it up! You lost!)" Thor declares. Tyr struggles with all his might to get up but he is to beat. He lumps back on the ground making all the dragons gasp.

The now bruised up Tyr looks up at the new Alpha who stood with pride While Bi Frost stood on watch.

"(What are you waiting for, kill me and be done with it)" Tyr demands.

All the dragons could only watch in their cages. They are all scared at what Thor is about to do. Out of nowhere, Thor extents his fore claw to show mercy making all the dragons gasp, even Tyr.

"(You have done terrible things. But I am not like you. I have a great plan for us dragons, to do so we all need to stop seeing each other as enemies. I know you better than what you did so I decided to spare your life only if you vow to serve me and stop picking on other dragons got it!)"

Tyr did not know what to think. Despite what he did to him, Thor still have the guts to show him mercy. A part of him wants to gut him but looking at his former associate, he wonders is his involvement was to simply keep an eye. With no other choice, Tyr accepts surrender making all the dragons cheer for their new Alpha, Thor. 

**Thor is now the new alpha and spared Tyr's life! what plan does Thor have to free the dragons. any ideas for future chapters are welcomed. Stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Hey guys, if any of you have any ideas for future chapters let me know. Please post a review or like when you all get the chance, enjoy!**

The next day, Thor lays on the cliff once laid upon by Tyr as he is now the new Alpha. He looks down to see all the dragons enjoying themselves without fear of a dragon or two bulling them. To make sure it stays that way, he picked out a few dragons to keep an eye on them like some kind of police. Seeing all the dragons enjoying themselves gave him a smile of hope. There were a few misteps though.

Once and awhile, some dragons would act like a bunch of human children fighting over many things. When they happen, Thor would step in to solve the problem rather than exploit it. For example, two Terrible Terrors would fight over a big fish. Thor would jump in to cut the fish in half to allow the little dragons to have their share.

Thor flies back on top of the cliff after solving the problem. Instead of laying he sits down to keep further eye on the dragons. Especially his friends.

Loki became his faithful second in command giving him advice and updates. Fenrir became like a guard chief to the patrolling dragons. Baldor seems to be getting better luck with females since becoming another important advisor. Styx and Luna are starting to become like the best of friends and helping new comers and baby dragons. Bi-Frost is currently his body guard, gratefully for giving him his revenge against Tyr.

Speaking of Tyr, the former alpha attempts to walk up toward Thor only to be blocked by Bi-Frost who growls at him.

"(What do you want?)"

"(I just want to speak to Thor)"

Bi-Frost further growls at Tyr who cowardly back peddles.

"(let him through)" Thor calls out.

The two dragons turn their gaze at Thor. Thor turns his head to the side telling Bi-Frost its ok. Bi-Frost makes one threating growl at the Former Alpha to warn him.

With his head lowered in shame, Tyr walks up right next to Thor. He debates himself if he should look at Thor or not. He slowly turns his head to ask, "(Why did you spare my life? After all I done?)"

Thor only continue to look down at the large circular room filled with happy dragons. Without getting his eyes off he tells the fellow hybrid next to him, "(As I said in my speech, we need to seeing each other as enemies)" He finally turns his head to face Tyr.

"(You however, I want to understand why you had to bully the other dragons?)"

"(It's is a long story… let's just say I did not have a good hatchling hood)" Tyr closes his eyes looking depressed.

"(I was taken from my parents because I accidently bit a human in fear, I was a baby back then!)" Tyr stomps his fore leg on the ground in anger,

"(When I came here, I was bullied myself for being a total shrimp back at the day. One time when I got older, I too wanted to make a change by challenging the Alpha. It was not for dragons, it was for a selfish reason)"

"(And that is?)" Thor gives him a curious look.

"(I just want to my life to mean something. So I thought by becoming the boss I could do whatever I want but sadly I got power hungry. I abused my role as Alpha to steam off my past at the other dragons.)"

The two dragons did not speak. While one of them waited to say something, sounds of dragons playing or chattering are heard in the background.

From the watch windows, the human guards and Warden James are surprised that the dragons are behaving pretty well.

After a long pause, Tyr speaks up to Thor.

"(What is this plan you have?)"

Thor turns his head around at Tyr's question.

"(You said that you have a plan. What is it about?)"

"(Listen, it is no secret that we are just caged animals to these humans. We Dragons are more than what they think we are. Look around you!)" Thor demands by pointing with his wing tip for Tyr observe, "(We have intelligence, we have families, we have our own personalities yet the humans think we are animals so I believe we need a way to get out of this rotten place. When we do, I know another place where we could free more of us dragons!)"

"(And how exactly are you going to do that?)" Tyr question with a small laugh, "(Even if you did, good luck trying to get other dragons to listen. True we might be smart, but not human smart like you)", with that Tyr flies away leaving Thor thinking.

Tyr made a good point. Thor looks down to see a dragon trying to solve a puzzle toy only for him or her to give up by throwing it away.

()

At night, while in the cage, Thor thinks about how he is going to get the dragons smart enough to listen to him. He hears something from above turning his attention to a bridge balcony to see a human man pushing a cart filled with what looks like Mimirs Elixir. If Thor remembers right, his step mom told him that he inherited the serum from his birth parents. Knowing how to read human text, the boxes reads that they are the gas type.

Remembering the key he got from Loki, he takes it out from the pillow to use it to unlock his cell. Thor flies out quietly to follow the human. Thor tries his best to keep quite due to his large size, but being part fury he could blend withen shadows making him invisible.

Through the metal halls, Thor followed the human all the way to a storage room filled with crates of MP Elixirs to be used on the dragons for experiments. Thanks to the human leaving the large door opened, Thor manages to fly in. Hiding into another shadow, the hybrid sees the human humming to a headset on his hears while placing the boxes in rows.

Thor looks up to see what he is looking for. He sees another box filled with the gas type Elixirs. He moves around quietly to pick up a box in his snout. As he moves towards the large door to leave he bumps into another row of crates making some noise. He turns his head at the human hoping he did not hear. Lucky for him, the human has the music so loud he ignored the noise of dropping box.

In relief, Thor flies away with the box of the MP Elixirs back to his cage. With his fore claws he opens the box filled with 50 capsules. Taking out two he walks up on his hind legs in the middle of the cage room. He checks around the sleeping dragon one more time and uses his sharp claws to puncture a hole on the capsules leaking the gas and rolls it so the gas to infect the dragons.

He repeats the same pattern until all the capsules are used filling the room with the same gas that will infect every dragon giving them enough brains. With a confident smile, Thor trots back to his cage to sleep for the rest of the night.

()

The next morning, all the dragons woke up feeling very weird on their heads. One dragon, Luna wakes up with a small headache making her rub her head with her foreclaw. She looks around to see that she read the human signs now like the word 'EXIT' above a blast door. Even Loki is feeling the effects as he feels his head as if it had a major recharge.

The cages all open but the dragons start to move slowly instead of rushing like animals. From above, the Warden and his goons observe at the dragons to make sure they all head to the habitat. The warden, James had a suspicious look on his face noticing that all the dragons are behaving a bit too well as they slowly walk into the their destination with confused faces.

When all the dragons enter, they see their new Alpha, Thor standing in the middle with a smile on his face observing them. Among the crowd, Loki jumps in from of Thor and asks him, "(do you know something about these headaches were getting?)"

In response, Thor only tells all the dragons surrounding him to listen up as he has a plan to get them out.


End file.
